Tercera Persona, Testigo: McGonagall
by kari-chii
Summary: Minerva, ya a esta altura de su vida, se consideraba a sí misma de una sola manera; espectadora.Testigo de muchos secretos, aventuras, historias y vidas de los cientos de alumnos que conocía cada año. Pero algo de lo que se da cuenta, es que siempre se tiene favoritismos. Ellos eran un ejemplo. DRARRY, futuro AP/SM.
1. 8vo año Hogwarts

**N/A: Primero que nada, esta historia no es de drabbles, más bien son capítulos cortos (muy). Hace poco me mudé a una residencia en otra ciudad (para estudiar) y por alguna razón la idea de McGonagall escuchando más de lo que cuenta no dejó de darme vueltas en la cabeza. Terminé escribiendo como "notas" en mi celular mientras viajaba por autobús.  
Obviamente, la pareja principal es DRARRY. Por favor, si no les gusta, simplemente no lean :)  
Voy a ir actualizando diariamente, aunque tal vez no los fines de semana. Desde ya disculpen las tardanzas, o las faltas de ortografía!  
Gracias por leer :)**

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes y el universo de Harry Potter son pertenencia de J. , yo solo los utilizo para liberar mi imaginación.**

oOoOo

**Tercera Persona, Testigo: McGonagall**

_8vo Año, Hogwarts_

_Un pasillo cerca de las mazmorras_

Minerva McGonagall era una gran hechicera, noble y justa sucesora de Albus Dumbledore. Había ganado su fama con esfuerzo y dedicación a su trabajo, acentuándose aún más cuando debió asumir como la nueva directora del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Todos podían tener apelativos diferentes para la profesora de transformaciones; elegante, estricta, maternal, responsable, sabia, inflexible, poderosa… Era considerada de muchas formas por distintas personas.

Pero Minerva, ya a esta altura de su vida, se consideraba a sí misma de una sola manera; espectadora. Testigo de muchos secretos, aventuras, historias y vidas de los cientos de alumnos que conocía cada año. No porque ella fuese metida, o cotilla, sino que las cosas, de una forma u otra, así se daban. Pero siempre fue una bruja prudente y los susurros en medio del pasillo o las notitas enviadas en clase, jamás salieron de su boca.

Aun estando acostumbrada a todo eso, la conversación que aquella vez escuchó en un pasillo oscuro, cerca de las mazmorras, la sorprendió completamente.

-¿Es en serio?

-Me ayudó en su momento, pero ya no me pertenece…

En otra situación, habría dado media vuelta y se habría marchado, más la identidad de esos dos fue lo que la abstuvo de hacerlo.

Draco Malfoy mostró por primera vez una expresión en su rostro en lo que iba del año, cuando tomó en sus manos con cautela, la varita que Harry Potter le extendía con seriedad. Eran de los muchos alumnos que regresaron un octavo año para completar sus estudios, luego de que el mismo Harry por fin acabara la guerra eliminando a Voldemort.

-Se siente extraño… como volver a montar la escoba después de años sin hacerlo…

Vio a Harry sorprenderse por el comentario que el rubio hacía mientras sostenía la varita entre sus dedos y sonreía melancólicamente. Al ser consciente de lo que decía, Draco desvió la vista y recompuso su máscara de indiferencia. McGonagall hizo una mueca ante eso, curiosa.

-Podrías también volver al Quidditch…-Harry no recibió respuesta, por lo que algo incómodo, decidió terminar el raro encuentro- Es una buena varita, cuida de ella.

McGonagall extrañamente se sintió algo decepcionada al ver a Harry voltearse con intención de irse. Suspiró y decidió también alejarse.

-Gracias

La voz de Draco sonó tan baja y rasposa que Minerva dudó sobre que hubiese sido su imaginación. Lo mismo sucedió a Harry, pero al voltearse y ver a Malfoy allí parado, enfrentándolo con nerviosismo y el orgullo herido plasmado en sus ojos, supo que no lo había imaginado. Draco Malfoy acababa de darle las gracias con mil emociones reflejadas en sus grises orbes a pesar del serio semblante. Tanto Harry como McGonagall, supieron que el rubio no le agradecía sólo por devolverle la varita.

Harry simplemente asintió, sin palabras, tentado a sonreírle, pero se abstuvo de eso. Pareció ser suficiente para Draco, quien se giró en dirección a las mazmorras en silencio y a paso lento.

McGonagall se sonrió orgullosa por sus dos alumnos y también decidió retirarse. Cuando ella desapareció, Harry aun miraba en la dirección por la que Draco se había ido.


	2. 8vo año Hogwarts: 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter y su universo, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Yo solo los utilizo para liberar mi imaginación.**

_oOoOo_

**Tercera persona, testigo: McGonagall**

_8vo Año Hogwarts_

_Cerca de la oficina de la directora McGonagall_

Casi medio año después de comenzar las clases, las visitas a Hogsmeade pudieron reanudarse. McGonagall se asombró cuando, al mirar por la ventana, vio a Hermione y a Ron salir del castillo junto a un tumulto de gente, pero Harry Potter no estaba por ningún lado. Supuso que en la calle la gente aun trataba de forma efusiva y exagerada al chico, por lo que entendía su decisión de quedarse en el castillo.

-¿Vas a volar?

Se detuvo al salir de su oficina cuando escuchó nuevamente a esas dos personas.

-Es bastante obvio ¿no crees?- Harry se vio incómodo ante el sarcasmo de Malfoy, aunque debía admitir que era tranquilizador oírlo después de tanto tiempo. El rubio llevaba todos esos meses encerrado en sí mismo.

-Está lloviendo un poco…

Vio a Draco alzar una ceja, sin entender del todo la actitud de Harry.

-Tú mismo has volado en peores condiciones- Draco entrecerró los ojos- ¿Qué sucede contigo Potter?

Harry no respondió. La profesora, tuvo la sensación de no fue porque no quisiera, sino porque el chico realmente no sabía que responderle. Malfoy parecía una persona completamente diferente ese año, con un perfil bajo y sin su característica arrogancia, lo que llamaba su atención desviándole de muchas otras cosas.

-Aún te doy pena ¿no es cierto? Lo supe cuando testificaste a favor nuestro en el ministerio…- Arrastraba las palabras casi con vergüenza y repulsión a la vez- Pobre de mí, con mi padre en Askabán y mi madre en San Mungo…

Harry se sorprendió ante la información, y McGonagall suspiró con tristeza, oculta en las sombras para no ser vista.

-No sabía lo de tu madre…- Harry frunció el ceño- Pero no es por nada de eso. Tú… ya no eres el mismo…

Vio a Draco sonreírse con ironía y desviar la vista.

-Que el psicópata asesino que vivía en tu casa, amenazaba tu vida y la de tu familia, haya desaparecido para siempre hace cambiar un poco la forma de ver las cosas.

A pesar de que dijo eso, sabía perfectamente que Harry también entendía lo que acababa de decir. Miró por un segundo las orbes verdes del otro, tan sinceras pero cautelosas frente a él, y no podía terminar de entenderlo.

-Puedo volar perfectamente con este clima. Además, es el único día en meses que el campo de Quidditch queda libre.

Miró a Harry de reojo por última vez, antes de voltearse con indiferencia para marcharse.

-Nos vemos Potter.

McGonagall no entendió la sonrisa que Harry le dedicó a la nada cuando el rubio se perdía de su vista. Parecía algo feliz y triste a la vez. Minerva entrecerró los ojos volviendo a su semblante serio y estricto. Una parte de su cabeza le decía que debía vigilar a esos dos, porque tenía la sensación de que eso no terminaba allí. Su otra parte, le decía que dejara en paz a los alumnos, principalmente a ellos, que tenían tanto que recuperar después de la guerra.

Suspiró pensando que Dumbledore hallaría divertida toda esa situación.


	3. 8vo año Hogwarts: 3

**N/A: Muchas gracias a Tony y a L-chan por sus reviews, y a aquellos que me agregaron a follow o favoritos :)  
Un capítulo más! Buen fin de semana gente.**

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de Harry Potter y su universo, son pertenencia de J. K. Rowling. Yo sólo los utilizo para liberar mi imaginación.**

oOoOo

**Tercera persona, Testigo: McGonagall**

_8vo Año, Hogwarts_

_A las afueras, en los jardines del castillo._

McGonagall se permitió lanzar un bostezo al aire, aprovechando que nadie estaba en su oficina en ese momento. Debía admitir que disfrutaba más cuando daba clases a sus alumnos, que cuando cumplía sus funciones de directora. Tal vez por eso de repente le había entrado tanto sueño. Se levantó, decidiendo que lo mejor era dar una vuelta por el castillo y despabilarse.

Afuera había un sol brillante, aunque la brisa aún era bastante fresca. La época de exámenes no estaban muy lejos, por lo que veía pocos alumnos deambulando por los pasillos ese domingo. Estaba en uno de los jardines cuando fue que los vio.

Draco caminaba a pasos agigantados, acalorado y con el ceño fruncido. Harry lo seguía de cerca, llamándolo por su apellido para conseguir su atención. Minerva levantó ambas cejas cuando vio a Draco girarse de repente, y reclamarle a Harry que dejara de seguirlo, y este solo le devolvía una sonrisa divertida. Minerva los vio muy enfrascados en ellos mismos como para que notasen su presencia.

El rubio rodó los ojos con exasperación y quiso voltearse, más Harry no lo dejó.

-¿Qué carajos quieres Potter? ¡Llevas semanas persiguiéndome! ¿El hecho de que te ignore no te da una idea de que no quiero hablar contigo?- Entrecerró los ojos- ¿o acaso sigues pensando que ando envuelto en algún macabro plan para resucitar a Voldemort y destruirte?

La expresión de sorpresa y diversión de Harry fue única. McGonagall se preguntó si tendría secuelas de la última batalla, porque con sus expresiones solo molestaba más y más al rubio Slytherin, y no parecía ser consciente de ello.

-¿Macabro plan? ¿Acaso andas escuchando las conversaciones con mis amigos?- Levantó una ceja para reforzar su pregunta -No es nada de eso, te lo he dicho.

Draco pareció avergonzarse un poco. Solo un poco.

-Llevo semanas intentando hablar contigo y no haces más que ignorarme. ¿Sabes? Incluso Neville se habla con Nott ¿Por qué eres tan terco?- Harry hizo un ademán con las manos, reforzando su reclamo.

-¡No quiero tener nada que ver contigo!

McGonagall quiso reprender a Malfoy en ese momento; Harry solo quería paz entre ellos. Vio fruncir el ceño al moreno.

-Soy Draco Malfoy, como dice la comadreja ¿recuerdas? No traigo nada bueno conmigo, les jodí la vida durante siete años y casi fui un maldito mortífago- Lo fulminó con la mirada.

Por la expresión, Minerva supo que esas palabras las había escuchado de alguien más: Ronald Weasley.

-Eso es lo que Ron piensa, lo que la mayoría piensa…

Harry habló con calma, pero molesto. La profesora no pudo decir si era molestia con Draco, o con Ron.

-Pero yo te he visto, este año, con tus amigos, con Hermione el otro día, y hasta con Neville…

Draco parecía sorprendido de esa confesión. McGonagall supuso que Harry se refería a cuando puso a Granger a trabajar en equipo con Malfoy para un trabajo de transformaciones. Ella no les prestó demasiada atención por ser los mejores de la clase, y ahora se arrepentía un poco. La parte de Longbottom, tal vez tendría que investigarlo un poco.

-Sigues siendo un idiota insufrible, sí, pero no el mismo idiota insufrible de antes de la guerra ¿por qué no quieres ver eso? Todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta… Sólo que tantos años y la costumbre, no hacen fácil el hecho de acercarse…

-¿Y tú por qué te esfuerzas tanto?

McGonagall vio la vacilación de Harry antes de hablar. Ambos pensaron que Malfoy estaba a punto de sacar su varita para que el moreno lo dejara en paz, pero incluso ella se asombró de las palabras de Harry.

-Creo que, tal vez, podríamos ser amigos.

Ante la boca abierta de la sorpresa de Draco, Harry se puso nervioso y comenzó a tropezarse con sus propias palabras.

-Si quieres, claro. Tal vez ser amigos es demasiado, pero si es posible, llevarnos bien como una especie de tregua, o un acuerdo de paz.

El silencio duró unos largos segundos. Entonces, Draco asintió con vacilación.

-Tregua.

Harry mostró una enorme sonrisa ante la aceptación a su propuesta. Tendió una mano hacia el rubio, quien tuvo un pequeño Deja Vú de su primer año en Hogwarts. Ambos se miraron unos segundos a los ojos, mientras apretaban la mano del otro con suavidad. Decidieron ignorar el escalofrío que a ambos los recorrió. Cuando se separaron Harry se puso a la altura de Draco y caminó con él por el jardín, a pesar de la ruidosa negación que el rubio le daba.

Minerva suspiró hondo, sintiendo el aire puro entrar a sus pulmones, y se sonrió. Realmente la paz estaba llegando a sus alumnos, y ella no podía sentirse más feliz por ello.

Cuando se giró para entrar de nuevo, vio a otro par singular; Neville Longbottom terriblemente sonrojado, hablaba bajito con Theodore Nott, quien sonreía de costado mirándolo desde arriba, pues era más alto.

McGonagall negó con la cabeza, podía solo de un par a la vez, y con Potter y Malfoy ya tenía suficiente entretenimiento. Caminó tarareando una canción en su cabeza, dirigiéndose a su oficina, la ocupada antiguamente por Dumbledore.

¡Necesitaba terminar esos papeles!


	4. 8vo año Hogwarts: 4

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de Harry Potter, y su universo, son pertenencia de J. K. Rowling. Yo solo los utilizo para liberar mi imaginación.**

oOoOo

**Tercera persona, Testigo: McGonagall**

_8vo año, Hogwarts_

_En la torre de astronomía_

Salió con el semblante molesto de su oficina. Había tenido una molesta charla con el retrato de Dumbledore, dándose cuenta que ni aun siendo una pintura ese hombre dejaba de ser tan delirante para hablar. Cuando le ofreció caramelos de limón, su límite no lo soportó y salió de ese lugar tan rápido como pudo.

Ya era bien entrada la noche y el cielo nocturno resplandecía lleno de estrellas. Fue bajando la velocidad de sus pasos a medida que subía por unas escaleras. No era la actitud del retrato de Dumbledore lo que la molestaba, lo sabía.

Lo que la molestaba era lo débil que podía llegar a ser, ya que ver o incluso hablar con aquel retrato le recordaba que su querido mentor ya no estaba en ese mundo. Y no había nada que la deprimiera más que recordar la muerte de Albus Dumbledore.

McGonagall suspiró, queriendo alejar así a todos los pensamientos tristes que la inundaban. Ella tenía una misión ahora, y era el sacar adelante una vez más a su amado colegio, continuando la tarea de Albus.

-Entonces… ¿tu nombre es una constelación?

La profesora se detuvo en su andar, y frunció el ceño ¿Quién andaba a tan altas horas de la noche, quebrantando las reglas del colegio? Se giró dispuesta a encontrar a los infractores en la torre de astronomía.

-Toda mi familia tiene nombres regidos por las constelaciones.

-Pensé que a tu padre simplemente le gustaban los dragones.

-¿Acaso eres idiota?

McGonagall se mordió el labio inferior, y vaciló en decidir no interrumpir por el momento. Potter y Malfoy, de nuevo. Entornó los ojos mirándolos; ambos estaban sentados cerca de una de las ventanas de la torre, pacíficamente uno al lado del otro. Era realmente extraño verlos con la guardia baja estando en la misma habitación. Draco tenía un telescopio con él, buscando algo en el cielo. Harry lo había mirado ofendido teatralmente por el último comentario del chico, pero ahora solo lo miraba de reojo con una leve sonrisa.

-Allí está.

El rubio le pasó el objeto a Harry, lo puso en la posición correcta y se quedó muy cerca del moreno, por si necesitaba mostrarle nuevamente la dirección.

Minerva sabía que estaban rompiendo las reglas, que debía entrar y castigarlos a los dos por andar levantados a esa hora. Pero algo se lo impedía. No sabía decir si era la impresión de verlos llevarse tan bien, cuando sólo había pasado un mes desde la última vez que se los encontró solos, o si era la cálida sensación que ambos le producían.

-Bueno, mi nombre no tiene un magnífico origen como el tuyo- Potter se encogió de hombros con una sincera sonrisa- No hay nada detrás. Sólo Harry.

Draco lo miró de reojo antes de observar él por el telescopio buscando alguna otra constelación. La de su abuelo, tal vez.

-Tú no eres sólo Harry, definitivamente-Ajustó la lente del telescopio- Tal vez no había nada detrás de tu nombre, pero si lo hay ahora. Mucha historia.

Harry se mostró incómodo y se apoyó sobre una de sus rodillas levantadas.

-Sí, asesiné al mago más tenebroso de la historia. Es lo único que recordarán todos de ahora en más…

-Los que no te conocen sí. Tus amigos- Dijo eso casi como si le costara llamarlos de forma amable- tendrán toneladas de recuerdos comunes de ti, si es lo que te preocupa.

McGonagall vio como Harry pasaba su pulgar por sobre su labio inferior mirando a la nada. Le daba pena que el chico ahora sintiera ese vacío existencial después de acabar la única razón que hasta entonces lo mantenía vivo.

-¿Tú cómo me recordarás?

El silencio inundó la torre varios segundos, hasta que la ladina sonrisa de Draco apareció en su rostro.

-Como el idiota que me secuestró después de la cena para pasar horas en una vieja y fría sala de la torre de astronomía. El resfrío con el que despertaré mañana, también va a ser parte del recuerdo.

Harry rió, ignorando la ponzoña sarcástica en el comentario de Draco. Pensaba que era culpa del rubio por bajar a cenar con ropa tan liviana cuando aún no salían del invierno. Para sorpresa de Draco, y de McGonagall, se acercó más a él, pegando sus cuerpos por el costado. Draco lo miró un segundo sin saber qué decir.

-Si te diera mi capa, el que despertará con un resfrío seré yo, así que es mejor mantenernos un poco más juntos para conservar el calor. Así hacíamos con Ron y Hermione cuando buscábamos el año pasado los últimos horrorcruxes.

La tensión en la espalda de Draco disminuyó sólo un poco, robando una divertida sonrisa de la boca de McGonagall.

Los vio quedarse así, en silencio. Respirando ambos al mismo ritmo, Draco con su típica máscara de indiferencia en el rostro y Harry con una gran sonrisa. Cada tanto, Malfoy hizo más comentarios sobre las constelaciones y Harry lo escuchaba con atención. La profesora se preguntó si ellos se habían dado cuenta pero la cuestión era que sus manos, escondidas de la vista de ambos, estaban una sobre la otra. Sin ejercer fuerza alguna, sólo apoyadas una en la otra.

También vio como Harry susurraba algo antes de dejar caer su cabeza somnolienta en el hombro de un alterado rubio. Al parecer la idea de que el moreno se durmiera sobre él era bastante vergonzosa. Draco desvió la vista un momento, nervioso, después la llevó al rostro de Harry despacio y suspiró.

Se acomodó y siguió mirando por la ventana.

Minerva no podía dejar de sentirse alegre y animada. Decidió que sólo por esta vez, iba a dejar pasar la infracción de esos dos. Sólo por esta vez. Si volvía a suceder, definitivamente iba a darles un castigo.

Se giró ondeando la capa en silencio, con un movimiento de varita cerró igual de silenciosamente la puerta que los distraídos habían dejado abierta, y se retiró a sus aposentos con una sonrisa.

Por alguna razón, la idea de empezar a escribir un diario le llamó la atención. No sabía por qué, pero sería una forma muggle entretenida de guardar sus memorias. Y tenía la sensación, de que sus memorias serían muy valiosas de ese momento en adelante.


	5. 8vo año Hogwarts: 5

**N/A:**** Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Soy feliz al leerlos :) **

**Espero que la historia les esté gustando, creo que voy a poder mantener la forma en que vengo publicando. Repito, disculpen cualquier falta ortográfica. Y disfrutemos del Drarry!**

**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes de Harry Potter y su universo, son pertenencia de J. K. Rowling. Yo sólo los utilizo para liberar mi imaginación.**

oOoOo

**Tercera persona, Testigo: McGonagall**

_8vo año, Hogwarts_

_En el aula de Transformaciones_

McGonagall caminaba entre los pupitres de su clase, mirando superficialmente a los equipos que habían formado para trabajar. El hecho de juntar a Slytherins y Gryffindors era mucho más complicado que antes. Si bien eran pocos los Slytherins que habían vuelto al colegio luego de la caída de Lord Voldemort, una gran parte de ellos parecía enojada con todos los demás alumnos, principalmente con la casa de la cual era jefa. Ni que decir con Harry Potter.

Hizo una mueca al ver a Neville tratando de pronunciar correctamente el hechizo que debían realizar. Recordaba el enorme valor que ese chico había demostrado en la guerra, y era difícil pensar que era el mismo que se trababa con sus palabras.

Vio a Hermione mostrándole a Padma Patil la forma correcta de mover su muñeca. Sonrió imperceptiblemente ante eso. Entonces giró la cabeza y se encontró con la extraña imagen de sus alumnos más aventureros.

Harry y Ron estaban juntos como de costumbre, pero trabajan cada uno por su lado. Hasta podía decir que estaban ignorándose. Entornó los ojos tratando de observarlos sin llamar la atención, y pudo divisar un poco más a atrás a Draco Malfoy mirándolos disimuladamente cada pocos segundos, para luego fingir interés en lo que Blaise Zabini le decía.

Volvió a mirar al banco frente a ella. El pelirrojo tenía el ceño muy fruncido y las orejas coloradas. Harry tenía una perfecta expresión de indiferencia, pero reproche cargado en sus ojos cada vez que miraba a su mejor amigo. Al menos esperaba que siguiera siendo su mejor amigo.

Le prestó atención a una pregunta que Parkinson le hacía y se alejó de ellos.

La clase finalizó con rapidez y todos se levantaron ansiosos por ir al comedor y almorzar de una vez. McGonagall fue tras su escritorio para corregir unos pergaminos antes de la hora de la comida. Pensó que se había quedado sola, por eso la sorprendió tanto el estruendo que hubo segundos después.

De un momento a otro, Ronald Weasley había arremetido contra Malfoy y lo había golpeado en el rostro, ante el grito de sorpresa de Hermione. El rubio lo miró con altivez como si el golpe hubiese sido poca cosa contra él. Ron se enfureció y fue a golpearlo de nuevo, olvidando que con su varita sería mucho más fácil. Zabini, que se había vuelto desde la puerta sin dudarlo para ayudar a su amigo, quedó parado a medio camino.

Incluso McGonagall se permitió abrir los ojos un poco sorprendida, olvidando sus funciones como adulta y profesora.

Harry había sido más rápido para llegar junto a Draco, y había detenido en el aire el puño de Ron clavándole la mayor mirada de frialdad que sus ojos podían proferir. Frialdad y tristeza, supo descifrar Minerva. Ron, sorprendido pero aún furioso, quiso mover su puño hacia adelante pero la fuerza y la expresión que Harry le mostró detuvieron sus impulsos.

Vio como Ron bufaba, bajaba su mano abruptamente y salía del aula sin voltearse ni una vez. Hermione le dirigió una última mirada indescifrable a Harry antes de voltearse y perseguir a su novio para calmarlo. Draco agachó la mirada, y Blaise decidió que nada tenía que hacer allí. McGonagall se preguntó si alguien sería consciente de su presencia, y estaba algo enojada por que por lo menos debía haberle quitado unos buenos cincuenta puntos al Gryffindor pelirrojo.

-Lo siento.

Prefirió quedarse callada cuando Harry se acercó a un inexpresivo Malfoy y le habló casi en un susurro.

-Esto es lo que te decía ¿ahora puedes verlo?- Draco lo miró a los ojos, con uno de sus pómulos un poco hinchado y colorado- Después de todo lo que pasó, nosotros no podemos ser amigos. Siete años no se borran de la noche a la mañana.

Notó que Harry se quedó callado, pensando qué decir para refutarle esa idea. Unos segundos en silencio y McGonagall decidió que eso debían hablarlo en privado, su pequeño espectáculo tenía ciertos límites.

-Potter, Malfoy.

Ambos se sobresaltaron y se vieron muy avergonzados cuando apenas caían en cuenta de que jamás habían dejado el aula de transformaciones.

-Les sugiero que vayan a almorzar, o a hablar en privado, antes de que me arrepienta y tome medidas contra la escena que vi hace un momento.

Los miró severamente, pero con un tono tranquilo, de advertencia. Harry asintió y empujó a Draco hasta afuera, apenas despidiéndose de la profesora con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Minerva los vio salir por la puerta y suspiró cuando la cerró con su varita. El joven Weasley era muy impulsivo, eso lo sabía. Pero Draco Malfoy también había sido una víctima en toda aquella historia, y por lo que veía el rubio al menos estaba tratando de superarlo. Pensó en el pobre Fred fallecido… pero algo le dijo que no estaba bien no dar una oportunidad a todas aquellas personas que quisieran empezar de nuevo, haciendo lo correcto.

Soltó la pluma y los pergaminos. Nuevamente la asaltaban tantos recuerdos. Más lo único que podía hacer era mirar hacia adelante.


	6. 8vo año Hogwarts: 6

**N/A: Gracias por los reviews gente! Y los que me agregaron a favoritos o follows, también gracias : ) Ayer no pude publicar porque tenía que cursar, estudiar y afortunadamente hoy ya estoy en mi ciudad de nuevo para las mini vacaciones de semana santa. Por cierto, pásenla lindo esto días!**

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de Harry Potter y su universo, son pertenencia de J. K. Rowling. Yo solo los utilizo para liberar mi imaginación.**

OOoOo

**Tercera persona, Testigo: McGonagall**

_8vo año, Hogwarts._

_En una mesa de la biblioteca_

McGonagall rodó los ojos con un poco de exasperación en el momento justo en que nadie le prestaba atención. Madame Prince seguía ofuscada en una perorata de reclamo, dándole la espalda a la profesora y moviéndose de un lado a otro del escritorio de la biblioteca.

Al parecer algunos alumnos de primero habían pensado que la biblioteca era un buen lugar para poner en práctica sus nuevos hechizos, y como no habían sido los más inteligentes precisamente, un sector apartado del lugar había quedado completamente destrozado. Madame Prince en cuanto lo vio, se negó rotundamente a limpiar todo eso, aun cuando podría hacerlo con su varita en un segundo. Había preferido demandarle a la directora que se presentara ante ella y así poder mostrarle a lo que se refería cuando se quejaba en la cena esa noche sobre los malcriados niños que osaban interrumpir el orden de su santuario, la biblioteca.

Minerva suspiró en silencio y caminó en la dirección en que Madame Prince acababa de indicarle, hacia el final de uno de los pasillos. Varios alumnos se callaron al verla pasar con su elegante temple, y ella reprimió una sonrisa. Imponer respeto en realidad no le disgustaba.

-Yo no terminaba de entenderlo…

-Puede ser complicado al principio.

-No te desanimes Hermione, Malfoy y tú son los primeros de la clase de cualquier forma.

Debía admitir que se había sorprendido aquella primera vez que vio a Harry hablando con Draco Malfoy, pero la situación se tornaba cada vez más increíble.

-Eso no me preocupa en lo absoluto Neville.

Neville Longbottom estaba sentado junto a Hermione, en una mesa apartada de la biblioteca con sus útiles desperdigados en ella. Al frente, estaba Draco Malfoy inclinado sobre un libro que los tres leían con interés. El rubio llevaba aún su mochila sobre uno de sus hombros, lo que le daba a entender que tal vez él iba pasando por ahí cuando se detuvo en los dos gryffindors.

-Oí que el Profesor Bins pedirá un ensayo sobre este capítulo para la próxima semana- Su tono de voz se escuchaba algo incómodo y el deje despectivo era casi imperceptible- Será mejor que empieces temprano, Longbottom.

Neville asintió mirándolo pero con cautela y parecía que algo de sorpresa. Hermione tenía una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

Después de eso, los tres apenas intercambiaron un par de frases más. Neville y Hermione se levantaron para ir a la sala común y Draco aprovechó a ocupar esa mesa. En ese tiempo, McGonagall había continuado su camino y había observado el lugar del incidente que tenía indignada a Madame Prince.

Estaba volviéndose con una extraña sensación de decepción cuando al fin vio a quien llegaba a sentarse junto a Malfoy.

-Llegas tarde, Potter.

Levantó una ceja ante el tono de reproche del Slytherin, más Harry sólo lo miró y sonrió como disculpa.

-Entrenamiento de Quidditch.

Y como si eso bastara, ambos se pusieron a continuar con sus tareas. Decidiendo que no iba a pasar nada interesante ese día, Minerva suspiró y amagó a irse.

-Tus amigos estuvieron aquí.

Hubo un pequeño silencio. Draco continuaba escribiendo en un pergamino, y Harry se quedó mirándolo fijo, con algo de preocupación en sus ojos.

-¿Ron…?

-No. Granger y Longbottom. Tenían problemas con un capítulo de Historia de la Magia, se los expliqué y se fueron.

La expresión de Harry fue lo más divertido que McGonagall había visto esa semana.

-¿Tú… les explicaste? ¿Y ellos… te oyeron?

Draco levantó la vista hasta él, divertido por el tono de incredulidad de Harry.

-Ellos no son como Weasley, pensé que tú sabrías eso.

-¡Claro que lo sé! Pero, aun así… Que te hayan pedido ayuda…

Vio al rubio fruncir el ceño.

-No dije que me pidieron ayuda. Iba pasando, los escuché discutir sobre el tema y sólo les dije lo que yo había entendido. Que no me hechizaran o mínimo me insultaran, fue cosa de suerte.

Minerva mostró una pequeñísima sonrisa. Vio a Harry imitarla, cuando Draco enfocó la vista en su tarea de nuevo. Más sorprendida quedó, cuando Harry se pegó más a su compañero de biblioteca, y apoyó la cara sobre una de sus manos con el codo en la mesa, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Draco al principio lo soportó, con todo uso de su compostura siguió escribiendo. Más la vista de Harry sobre él comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso y eso era molesto. Cuando pasaron cinco minutos en la misma posición, apareció un leve tic en su ojo derecho obligándolo a mirar a Harry de una vez, quien le sonrió con inocencia.

-¿Qué rayos haces?

-Busco lo que Hermione y Neville encontraron hoy.

-¿Y se supone que eso está en mi rostro?- Draco arrastró las palabras, sin entender a qué se refería.

-Sí, lo está. Pero lo había notado hace bastante.

-Bien por ti, Potter.

-¿No quieres saber qué es?

-No me interesa.

McGonagall se agarró de un estante de la biblioteca, queriendo acercarse más a sus alumnos, pero le resultaba imposible sin ponerse en evidencia. La cuestión era que Harry se acababa de inclinar sobre el rubio, y había dicho algo en voz tan baja que solo él y Draco lograron escuchar. ¡Se moría por saber qué le había dicho! Ya que el rubio, avergonzado (aunque soportaría cien cruciatus antes de admitir que lo estaba) le había regalado un bufido acompañado de un insulto, para empezar a recoger sus cosas con rapidez para irse.

Harry reía bajito, sobándose el brazo que Draco acababa de golpearle al querer guardar sus libros. Se calmó cuando vio que estaba a punto de irse, y que acababa de dar por terminado su encuentro para estudiar juntos, como venían haciendo hacía una semana. Cosa que McGonagall no sabía, o habría dado una vuelta por allí un poco antes.

-Malfoy.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- Se volteó mirándolo con molestia, ocultando como le había alterado el comentario que Harry había hecho en su oído.

-¿Nos vemos mañana?

Minerva maldijo por dentro a Madame Prince que había elegido ese preciso momento para aparecerse junto a ella y comenzar con sus reclamos una vez más. La profesora le respondió tan rápido como pudo para sacársela de encima, pero en cuanto se dio vuelta Draco Malfoy ya había desaparecido.

Suspiró con decepción, pero sonrió de lado. Harry estaba escribiendo con tranquilidad en un pergamino, pero una radiante sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

McGonagall realmente no sabía decir exactamente qué relación tenían esos dos ahora. Los había escuchado decir que intentarían ser amigos, pero no los veía hablando o saludándose públicamente. Pensó que el comportamiento de Ron Weasley del otro día tenía algo que ver con eso.

Pero se sentía esperanzada y algo contenta. Después de tantas cosas pasadas en la guerra, era la primera vez que veía a Harry volver a sonreír de la forma que lo hacía cuando estaba con el rubio Slytherin. Y Draco parecía volver a tener algo de vida en sus ojos. De hecho, simplemente haberlo visto hablando civilizadamente con dos Gryffindors, era cuestión de festejo.

Se preguntó qué más pasaría en el medio año de clases que quedaba.


	7. 8vo año Hogwarts: 7

**N/A: Espero que estén pasando unas lindas pascuas :)**

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de Harry Potter y su universo, son pertenencia de J. K. Rowling. Yo sólo los utilizo para liberar mi imaginación.**

OOoOo

**Tercera persona, Testigo: McGonagall**

_8vo Año, Hogwarts_

_En un pasillo, a la vuelta del retrato de la Dama Gorda._

-¡Es Malfoy, Harry! ¿No lo entiendes?

McGonagall no supo que fue lo que alteró su pulso; el grito lleno de reproche y enfado de parte de Ron Weasley, o el silencio sepulcral que inundó a ambos después de eso.

Había estado hablando con el retrato de la Dama Gorda un buen rato. No porque ella quisiera, sino que por cosas de la vida pasó caminando frente a su retrato y la mujer la había detenido inmediatamente empezando una diatriba sin sentido para la profesora. Pero era la directora, y tenía que escuchar a todos en Hogwarts, incluyendo a los retratos.

Así que cuando por fin se había librado de ella, había dado solo un par de pasos cuando escuchó aquella enojada voz. Provenía de a la vuelta del pasillo frente a ella, y la había reconocido perfectamente. Sabía que la Dama Gorda estaba allí, a tan solo unos metros de distancia; debía actuar como la adulta que era y simplemente irse sin inmiscuirse en los asuntos personales de ese tipo de sus alumnos.

Pero le era imposible marcharse.

-No podemos juzgarlo solo por…

-¿Por qué? ¿Por habernos hecho la vida imposible durante siete años? ¿Por haber insultado a Hermione con lo peor que le puedes decir a un mago? ¿Por ser culpable de la muerte de Dumbledore? ¿Por las veces que casi nos mató? ¿Por qué su padre es un maldito mortífago?

El aire podría cortarse con un chuchillo, McGonagall lo notaba. Harry estaba parado frente a Ron con aire derrotado y sin encontrar las palabras suficientes para defender al rubio, a pesar de que estaba seguro de que podía hallarlas. Sus ojos verdes se veían dolidos y desesperados por la dirección en que estaba yendo esa conversación.

-¿O porque su tía mató a mi hermano?

Ron habló con un nudo en la garganta, pero con la misma ferocidad que antes. Se veía muy molesto. Era entendible, si de repente tu mejor amigo parecía convertirse en el mejor amigo de su enemigo número uno en la escuela, tenías un poco de derecho a enojarte ¿verdad?

McGonagall y Harry entonces entendieron. Ron no hablaba por ser mala persona, o por ser prejuicioso. Ron hablaba a través del dolor que la muerte de Fred aún provocaba en su alma y en la de su familia. Tal vez Bellatrix Lestrange estaba muerta, pero Draco Malfoy seguía siendo su pariente. Y un pariente que antes nunca le había caído bien. Harry tragó saliva, aunque un poco de fuerza se reflejó en sus ojos al entender la situación de su mejor amigo.

-Ron, él… no es el mismo de antes. Sé que suena imposible y trillado, pero es en serio. Tal vez… nunca conocimos al verdadero Malfoy. Primero fue un chico terriblemente mimado y con la cabeza llena de ideologías que no eran suyas, luego fue un chico amenazado de muerte cada minuto del día…

Ron desvió los ojos hacia una de las paredes del pasillo, evitando la mirada de Harry. Ellos habían peleado antes, era obvio, pero nunca había sentido que fuese algo tan importante como hasta ese momento. Necesitaba a Harry a su lado, apoyándolo. Pero el moreno estaba empecinado en acercarse a Malfoy ¡y rayos que no podía entenderlo!

-Malfoy es como nosotros, Ron. Otra víctima de Voldemort, y tú sabes que eso es verdad.

McGonagall por un momento se sintió orgullosa de ese chico que parecía haber ganado años de sabiduría en un par de meses. Entendía perfectamente lo que Ron sentía, pero también entendía perfectamente a Draco Malfoy. Y notaba que Harry también. Nunca pensó que eso fuera posible.

-Puede que tengas razón…

Ambos miraron al pelirrojo, esperanzados de que entrara un poco en razón, y por fin comenzar con una vida en paz.

-Sí, puede que tú, Harry, entiendas a Malfoy y que tengas razón en todo lo que dices.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, vacilante, sin atreverse a hacer nada más. Ron respiró profundo y por primera vez lo miró a los ojos.

-Pero yo no. Y tampoco quiero hacerlo.

McGonagall frunció el ceño. Oh no.

- Soy tu mejor amigo, creí que siempre iba a serlo… Pero tal vez no.

Harry se quedó sin aire de repente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No quiero sonar histérico como una chica ni nada por el estilo, sabes que todo esto pasa por otro tipo de razones… Pero tienes que elegir.

Otra vez el silencio sepulcral del principio. Minerva sin darse cuenta agarró su túnica con una de sus manos, estrujándola un poco.

-¿…entre qué?

-Malfoy, o yo. No puedo ser amigo de alguien que lo justifica y defiende.

Harry quedó con la boca abierta, sin saber qué decir.

Ron pareció aún más dolido que antes. Probablemente creyó que Harry iba a responder de inmediato que prefería seguir siendo su amigo, pero el hecho de que se quedara congelado sin saber qué decir, lo delataba de muchas formas. Tantas cosas que habían pasado como amigos en siete años, y de repente porque Draco Malfoy era más amable y sociable que antes Harry le otorgaba el perdón divino. Pues él no.

Le dio una última mirada a su mejor amigo, y se giró sobre sus talones camino a la sala común de Gryffindor.

McGonagall se movió con rapidez para desaparecer del camino que Ron debía hacer hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda, que había mirado a la profesora con curiosidad todo ese tiempo. Caminó apresurada hasta su oficina, con mil pensamientos en la cabeza. Ni ella misma estaba segura de lo que haría estando en el lugar de Harry Potter. Más que nunca deseaba que Dumbledore estuviera allí para prestarle algo más de contención al chico. O al menos Sirius, o Remus. Saber que estaba solo para resolver todo eso, la ponía peor.

Nunca se había dado cuenta del cariño extra que le tenía al chico Potter.

Harry por su lado, se había quedado a oscuras en el pasillo, apoyado contra la pared. Una mano recorriendo su rostro con exasperación y un puño golpeando con fuerza la pared de piedra, era suficiente para describir la encrucijada que acababa de volverse su cabeza.

Maldito sea Ron por su orgullo, y maldito sea Malfoy por su pasado oscuro.


	8. 8vo año Hogwarts: 8

**N/A: ¿Comieron mucho chocolate ayer? Pues yo sí :3 Demasiado.**

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de Harry Potter y su universo, son pertenencia de J. K. Rowling. Yo sólo los utilizo para liberar mi imaginación.**

oOoOo

**Tercera persona, Testigo: McGonagall**

_8vo año Hogwarts_

_En el despacho de la Directora McGonagall_

McGonagall suspiró y volvió a leer con pena la carta que hacía media hora había llegado a su escritorio. Era una carta formal, con importantes pero frías palabras escritas en él. Tal vez debería haber llegado al dueño, pero por órdenes del ministerio el correo dirigido al señor Malfoy debía pasar por el despacho de la directora antes de ser entregado a él. Para evitar… complicaciones.

Ronald Weasley no era el único que pensaba que Draco Malfoy seguía siendo el mismo chico de la guerra, que seguiría los pasos de un mortífago de ser eso aun posible.

Minerva ya era consciente del cariño extra que tenía por Harry Potter, pero ahora podía notar algo parecido con Draco Malfoy a pesar de todo. Tal vez su lado maternal, que nunca pudo realizar, salía a flote más que nunca con esos dos chicos llenos de enigmas y cosas que superar.

Por cierto ¿qué habría sucedido con ellos después de escuchar la discusión de Potter y Weasley?

Un suave toque en su puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos. Había llegado. Suspiró una última vez, dobló la carta nuevamente y se sentó firme en su silla.

-Adelante.

Draco Malfoy se asomó por la puerta, con aire curioso pero serio a la vez. Recordaba seguir con su perfil bajo como venía, así que no estaba seguro de la razón de su llamada a ver a la directora.

-¿Me llamaba, directora?

-Sí por favor, pasa. Siéntate Malfoy.

Ellos de hecho no tenía una linda relación, como podía presumir que tenía con Potter así que no tenía caso tener una conversación trivial para saber cómo estaba el chico. Lo único que podía hacer era ir al grano.

-Escucha, ha llegado una carta para ti, de San Mungo, y me parecía muy frívolo simplemente dejar que te la diera tu lechuza.

McGonagall se dio cuenta. El semblante del rubio cambió a uno totalmente serio y frío, ocultando con maestría la preocupación relampagueante en sus ojos.

-¿Mi madre está bien?

La profesora inspiró profundo imperceptiblemente.

-Ahora lo está. Pero tuvo una crisis, ayer, y temo decirte que su condición ha empeorado. Los medimagos están haciendo todo lo posible… pero no pueden descartar el hecho de prepararse para lo peor.

Draco no dijo nada, siguió mirándola lo más serio posible.

- Eso es lo que te avisan en esta carta, no dan muchos más detalles.

Una vez seguro de que la profesora no iba a seguir, sólo asintió en silencio y se removió algo incómodo.

-Sé que no tengo permitido visitarla.

McGonagall asintió, sintiendo que Draco le rehuía la mirada, probablemente porque ella dejaba de ocultar la pena que su situación le causaba. El chico se levantó, decidiendo que no quería continuar aquella conversación. La profesora se levantó al mismo tiempo que él, pero sin saber exactamente qué decirle.

-Gracias por gastar su tiempo diciéndomelo en persona, directora.

Draco le dio un último pequeño asentimiento de cabeza, se volteó y se dirigió a la puerta. Un aura oscura y pesada estaba ahora en sus hombros. O tal siempre estuvo allí, y apenas ahora la notaba. Como directora, como profesora y como mujer, sabía que tenía que decirle algo a su alumno. Algo que le mostrara un poco de apoyo o afecto.

Pero así como se daba cuenta de que tenía que hacer algo, también era inteligente para saber que no era de ella de quien Malfoy necesitaba apoyo en ese momento.

-Potter debe estar terminando su entrenamiento de Quidditch en este momento

Se dio cuenta de su falta de prudencia dos segundos después de decirlo. Draco se detuvo a mitad del umbral de la puerta, la miró con algo de sorpresa primero, pero luego desvió la vista lejos de la suya. Lo vio agarrar por un momento con fuerza la madera de la puerta.

-Nosotros ya no hablamos… Pero gracias.

Y desapareció por el pasillo.

¿Qué ya no hablaban? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Harry había sido tan estúpido para dejarse llevar por Ron? ¿Ron era consciente? Se amonestó mentalmente; era cierto que había visto una vez a Harry hablando con sus mejores amigos como antes, pero no le había parecido nada extraño. Y él y Malfoy jamás hablaban libremente frente a los demás, por lo que no le había llamado la atención no encontrárselos de nuevo.

Se sentó en su silla, con una mano sobre su boca. La cabeza le iba a mil. ¿Por qué su corazón estaba inquieto, sintiendo que debía estar haciendo algo en ese momento? Eran dos estudiantes más. ¿Cuántas peleas de amigos habría presenciado a lo largo de los años? Muchas. Demasiadas.

Pero era la primera vez que realmente deseaba meterse en medio.

Miró el reloj muggle que le había regalado Albus hacía muchos años. Era cierto; Potter apenas estaría saliendo del entrenamiento de Quidditch.

Se paró, se puso su capa y salió camino a actuar en contra de los límites de lo que un profesor debía intervenir con sus alumnos.

La palabra _favoritismo_ se le cruzó un milisegundo por la cabeza. Absurdo.


	9. 8vo año Hogwarts: 9

**N/A: Disculpen la tardanza! Tenía muchísimo que estudiar. Espero les esté gustando!**

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de Harry Potter y su universo, son pertenencia de J. K. Rowling. Yo sólo lo utilizo para liberar mi imaginación.**

_OOoOo_

**Tercera persona, Testigo: McGonagall**

_8vo Año, Hogwarts._

_A la salido de los vestuarios del equipo de Quidditch._

En el trayecto de su oficina al campo de Quidditch, la cabeza de Minerva McGonagall se enfrió. Pero, lamentablemente, ya era un poco tarde para volverse sobre sus talones; el equipo completo de Gryffindor acababa de verla cuando salían de los vestidores. Y la directora no tenía mucho que hacer por allí, a menos que estuviera buscando a alguno de ellos. Eso fue lo que todos pensaron.

Para su sorpresa Harry, que parecía haberse escapado de una moleta Giny Weasley, se acercó a ella para preguntarle qué necesitaba. Había tomado la palabra, pues ahora era el capitán del equipo. McGonagall no estaba segura de cómo debía hablar con él. Ahora recordaba porqué había quedado en Gryffindor en su época; ella también podía ser impulsiva. Valiente, sí, pero aún más impulsiva.

-Quería hablar con usted, señor Potter.

Nadie se movió pero la profesora les mandó una mirada general y Ron fue el primero en comenzar a apresurar a todos para marcharse. Esperaba que Harry no estuviera en problemas. Esta vez al fin era un año tranquilo… a pesar de cierta pelea que hacía poco habían tenido.

-¿Profesora?

Se volteó ante el llamado de Harry, ya que se había quedado mirando en la dirección en que Ron Weasley se marchaba, sintiendo sin explicación algo de apatía hacia él. Respiró profundo, pensando a mil en su interior. Le sonrió un poco forzado.

-No quiero ser entrometida, Potter, pero… ¿Cómo van las cosas?- Harry vio el semblante incómodo de su profesora, escéptico.

-¿En el equipo? Bastante bien, estamos listos para el partido contra Slytherin.

McGonagall asintió.

-Me alegra oír eso, pero igualmente me refería a las otras… cosas.

-No le entiendo profesora.

Minerva se exasperó ¿Siempre había sido tan lento?

-Me refiero a su vida, señor Potter ¿Sus amigos? ¿Sus estudios? ¿Usted?

Harry pareció sorprenderse, pero sintió un pinchazo de cariño y aprecia por la mujer frente a él.

-Si he de ser sincero, tengo una sola respuesta para todas esas preguntas profesora. No puedo decir que todo está de maravilla, pero… sé que las cosas siempre mejoran.

Minerva respondió con una sonrisa realmente sincera. Ese optimismo en Harry le alegraba; después de todo lo que había pasado, después de todo lo que había vivido, y perdido también…

Y así se le ocurrió la forma de hacerle saber lo de Malfoy.

-Eso me alegra aún más señor Potter- Borró la sonrisa y suspiró- Ojalá todos mantengan esa postura como usted. Incluso el señor Malfoy…

Harry hizo una mueca de incomodidad al escuchar ese nombre. Se sentía mal. Se había dejado llevar por lo dicho por Ron y hacía más de una semana que no se acercaba al rubio. Draco, de hecho, o le había reclamado. A menos que pudiera llamar "reclamo" a la mirada que le envió entre clases unos días atrás. Prácticamente no había hallado emoción en sus ojos, solo una expresión fría e indescifrable por unos minutos, hasta que Harry se sintió tan incómodo y molesto consigo mismo que tuvo que alejar la mirada.

¿Por qué le había hecho caso a Ron? Tres días después de la discusión, se había dado cuenta de que no quería elegir entre él y Malfoy. Porque, sorprendentemente, no podía decidirse. Sentía que le debía muchísimo a su mejor amigo, definitivamente. Pero Draco Malfoy… lo estaba sorprendiendo y no podía quitárselo de la cabeza.

-Eh, sí, Malfoy también tiene cosas que superar.

McGonagall volvió a asentir y desvió la vista, como distraída.

-Principalmente ahora, el pobre… -Harry frunció el ceño- Pero bueno…

-Profesora ¿le ocurrió algo a Malfoy?

Minerva fingió no notar la preocupación en su alumno, y también fingió la vacilación en su rostro, como decidiéndose entre si contarle o no.

-Sabes que no me gusta hablar de otros alumnos, Potter, pero… sé que tú no andarás diciéndolo por ahí.

Entonces se lo dijo. Le contó de la condición de la madre del rubio y la fría reacción cuando se lo comunicó, obviamente reteniéndose a sí mismo. Sintió que quería sonreír cuando Harry mostró tal expresión de preocupación, más se abstuvo.

-Oh, se está haciendo tarde, tengo que volver y resolver unos asuntos…- Sonrió con pena y amagó con voltearse- No vuelvas tarde a tu sala común, Potter.

No se giró a mirarlo, sentía que había hecho todo lo que podía y más de lo que debía.

-Profesora.

Se paró cuando la llamó, a punto de desaparecer por el pasillo.

-¿Hace mucho habló con él?

-Justo antes de venir aquí. Tal vez apenas esté llegando a su sala común.

No recibió respuesta, pero escuchaba el roce de la ropa de Harry que hacía movimientos apresurados para recoger sus cosas y marcharse.

McGonagall se sonrió cuando caminaba. Ella quería ver qué sucedía.

Se preguntó se sería cierto el rumor sobre aquel mapa extraño que unos alumnos inventaron hacía muchos años. No le vendría mal uno así.


	10. 8vo año Hogwarts: 10

**N/A: ¡Este es un poco más largo, no me digan que no!  
Gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y follows, es muy agradable encontrármelos en mi bandeja de entrada de correo :) **

**La próxima semana, de nuevo tengo casi seis días de vacaciones y puedo volver a mi ciudad. Eso significa dos cosas; tiempo libre para escribir, e inspiración proveniente del buen humor.**

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de Harry Potter y su universo son pertenencia de J. K. Rowling. Yo sólo los utilizo para liberar mi imaginación.**

OOoOo

**Tercera persona, Testigo: McGonagall**

_8vo Año, Hogwarts._

_En el vestíbulo de la entrada del castillo._

Minerva McGonagall estaba muy decepcionada ese día. Se había levantado, temprano a la mañana, con más energía de lo normal y un alto grado de buen humor, sorprendiendo a varios profesores que se cruzó en el desayuno. Hacía tiempo que no se la veía tan viva a la nueva directora de Hogwarts. Pero cuando llegó al aula de transformaciones para la primera clase de ese día, su radiante buen humor se esfumó después de diez minutos allí dentro.

La clase era compartida entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. Con lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, si bien no esperaba ver a Harry de repente sentado junto a Malfoy y hablando animadamente, sí esperaba una mejor atmósfera entre ellos, una mirada, una sonrisa. Una señal de que Harry había logado algo aquel día. Nada de eso.

Ambos estaban sentados tan alejados como la última vez que los vio, y ni siquiera se miraban. Bueno, Draco no miraba a Harry; porque el moreno prácticamente tenía la vista clavada en él la mayor parte del tiempo. Era casi como verlo suplicar. McGonagall también notó que Hermione vigilaba cada tanto a Harry, tal vez extrañada por la fascinación que parecía darle la nuca pálida de Draco Malfoy.

¿Potter había vuelto a meter la pata?

Dejándose llevar por el mal humor repentino, cargó a su clase con más tarea de la que había pensado darles. Casi todos sus alumnos salieron rezongando y despotricando contra la materia cuando la clase finalizó, pero no pudo importarle menos. Sin intención, envió una mirada de reproche a Harry pero él creyó que era porque había oído el comentario poco cortés que Ron acababa de hacerle respecto a la profesora.

El aula quedó vacía. McGonagall siguió dando vueltas mientras preparaba algunas cosas para la siguiente clase, pero el desconcierto y la duda sobre aquellos dos no dejaba de rondarle la cabeza. Siempre se había considerado a sí misma una profesora responsable, seria y que podía imponer límites al tratar con las personas.

Pero últimamente sólo pensaba en cómo hacer para que Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter continuaran con aquella amistad que más de uno condenaría al fracaso.

La mañana pasó con terrible lentitud para ella. Cuando terminó, al fin, la última clase antes del almuerzo, salió con rapidez hasta su oficina. No sabía cómo deshacerse de esa sensación de frustración, pero tenía que tranquilizarse.

-¡Déjame en paz!

-¡No quiero hacerlo!

Podría hasta haber sonreído cuando escuchó a su favorito par de voces pero el lugar, demasiado visible para cualquiera, en el que se encontraban la ponía un poco nerviosa. Estaban en el vestíbulo, apenas se entraba al colegio. Cualquiera que simplemente pasara caminando por allí como ella podía oírlos a la perfección y no estaba segura de qué tan bueno sería eso. Agradecía que fuera la hora del almuerzo y ya casi todos estuvieran disfrutando de la comida.

Draco incluso había llegado al punto de sacar su varita. Rogaba a Circe, Merlín y quién fuese, que eso no terminara en un duelo improvisado como era costumbre años atrás.

-¿Qué, tienes un nuevo capricho?- Draco le dirigió a Harry una fría mirada- Te dije anoche que no te me acercaras, no quiero hablar contigo.

-Te pedí disculpas por haberte ignorado de esa forma ¿qué más quieres que haga?

-¡Nada!- Comenzaba a desesperarse por la testarudez de Harry-Acepto la disculpa pero no tengo ganas de perdonarte ni mucho menos de preguntarte por qué fue, aunque me hago una idea.

Los tres sabían que esa idea se llamaba Ronald Weasley.

-¿Puedes dejar de hablar y escucharme un minuto?

-¿Y tú puedes dejar de ser tan malditamente terco?

Ambos se miraron a los ojos; uno con reproche y decepción, el otro con arrepentimiento y desesperación. McGonagall podía leerlos como a un libro, a pesar de que ellos no se entendían entre sí.

-¡Bien! No me interesa lo que pienses de mí- Harry le devolvió la misma mirada molesta, pero un toque de suavidad fue palpable en ellos- Sólo quiero que me respondas algo.

Draco rodó los ojos; no podía tener el cinismo de querer pedirle algo. ¡Ese Potter…!

-¿Qué? – Le preguntó de muy mala gana y con brusquedad.

-¿Cómo estás?

La expresión de Draco fue única; miró a Harry como si fuese otra persona, una muy bipolar por lo que veía, y no pudo evitar el abrir y cerrar la boca, sin saber qué decir, tal y como un pez haría.

-¿Ah? – Fue la única expresión que consiguió que saliera de su boca.

Harry se veía serio, sin restos del enojo que había sentido hasta hacía un momento. Anoche, Draco lo había agarrado con la guardia baja al tratarlo de aquella forma fría y violenta cuando él intentó acercársele antes de que llegara a las mazmorras. Pero hoy era historia diferente. Porque no sabía cómo, ni por qué, pero había podido notar algo en aquellos ojos grises y profundos, que habían encendido una ruidosa alarma en su cabeza que aquella noche no lo dejo dormir. Draco estaba mal.

-Sé lo de tu madre…

Draco frunció el ceño, y a pesar de que guardó la varita, la expresión de su rostro no se suavizó para nada. Tomando una postura indiferente habló con sarcasmo.

-¿Qué quieres que diga?

-La verdad.

Estuvo tentado a responderle con la mayor carga de sarcasmo posible en sus palabras, llamarle San Potter y decirle que lo dejara en paz; él no era su nuevo proyecto de caridad. Pero por alguna razón, no pudo hacer nada de eso.

En contraste, bajó la vista derrotado, después de batirse a duelo dentro de su consciencia y que saliera perdiendo su orgullo.

¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué se sentía sólo, perdido y desesperado? ¿Qué quien había considerado su modelo a seguir lo había defraudado para siempre, y que la única persona que tal vez lo querría de verdad, estaba agonizando, y muriendo parte de su alma con ella? No. Podía estar abatido y desolado, pero él no era un maldito Hufflepuff.

No podía ir llorando a Harry con sus problemas, no cuando él mismo lo había ignorado más de una semana completa por no saber manejar los reclamos de su mejor amigo. Porque estaba seguro de que esa había sido la causa.

No podía desahogarse con Harry. No podía hablar con Harry.

No podía confiar en Potter.

Lo miró una última vez, y Harry lo supo. Draco Malfoy iba alejarse en ese preciso momento de él, y si no lo detenía, era muy probable que jamás volviese a tener una oportunidad de acercársele.

McGonagall, por su lado, se sentía decidida a rezar algún hechizo para petrificar al rubio en su lugar, o para que Harry reaccionara de una vez para detenerlo.

Enorme fue su sorpresa cuando no se necesitó de ningún encantamiento ni hechizo.

Draco había retrocedido un paso dispuesto a marcharse. Pero Harry había sido mucho más rápido, haciendo gala de sus reflejos, y había tirado de su brazo derecho con fuerza haciéndole trastabillar hacia adelante.

Lejos de caerse, Draco se encontró con el pecho de Harry Potter, quien aún mantenía su brazo apresado, pero para sorpresa de cualquiera que los viera, lo mantenía aferrado a él. Eso, era un abrazo.

Malfoy se quedó congelado en su lugar. Cuando su cerebro reaccionó, quiso zafarse, o golpear a Harry, lo que lograra primero. Sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles.

-Sé que fui un idiota- Se quedó quieto cuando lo oyó susurrar en su oído derecho. McGonagall entrecerró los ojos, como si con eso pudiese escuchar un poco más fuerte lo que decía- Te pido disculpas, de verdad. Yo me ofrecí para ser tu amigo ¿recuerdas? Y en momentos como estos, uno debe estar con sus amigos.

Draco guardó silencio. De hecho, no tenía idea de qué decir, o qué pensar.

-No tienes que decirme tus pensamientos más profundos, ni siquiera llorar frente a mí. Pero, de ahora en adelante, cada vez que necesites buscar fuerzas de algún lado… _Voy a estar allí, junto a ti._

Las últimas palabras las había susurrado y Draco apenas las había escuchado. Tal vez porque el mismo Harry se había dado cuenta de lo cursi y extraño que eso sonaba, avergonzándose en el último momento. Pero no alejó a Malfoy.

Tras unos minutos que parecieron interminables, los músculos de Draco dejaron de forcejear con él y finalmente se relajaron un poco. Era extraño; el cuerpo del rubio desprendía un calor muy confortable, a pesar de que podría haber jurado que su piel sería tan helada como pálida era.

Draco no se movió ni un ápice. El único cambio fue que dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de Harry, ocultando el rostro con ayuda de su despeinado cabello también.

McGonagall vio una pequeña sonrisa de pena y cariño en el rostro de Harry, y pensó que ahora sí lo había visto todo en la vida. Draco Malfoy siendo abrazado, y de alguna forma consolado, por Harry Potter, era algo que su retina guardaría por el resto de su vida.

Harry nunca supo a ciencia cierta si Draco había llorado sobre su hombro en aquel momento o no. Lo único que sabía era que el rubio, varios minutos después, había aferrado disimuladamente una de sus manos a la túnica de Harry y había acercado su rostro más al hueco del cuello del moreno.

Al mismo momento, el Grac Comedor había estado abarrotado de alumnos que hablaban trivialidades y armaban bullicio en el lugar. En la mesa de Slytherin, un preocupado Blaise Zabini miró el lugar vacío junto a él y después dirigió una rápida mirada a la mesa Gryffindor.

Ron y Hermione hacía lo propio con el lugar vacío de Harry.

Ese día, dos alumnos faltaron al almuerzo, y la directora del colegio tampoco se presentó.


	11. 8vo año Hogwarts: 11

**N/A: ¡Muchas Gracias por los reviews! : ) Este fin de semana va a haber actualizaciones más seguidas del fic, se los aseguro.**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter y su universo, son pertenencia de J.K. Rowling. Yo sólo los utilizo para liberar mi imaginación.

OOoOo

**Tercera persona, Testigo: McGonagall**

_8vo año Hogwarts_

_En el destrozado aula de Transformaciones._

Decir que McGonagall había estado toda la semana con un humor muy agradable era insuficiente. La profesora se la había pasado sonriente casi todo el tiempo y había entregado varios puntos más a sus alumnos, no solo de Gryffindor. Ni siquiera se había enfadado ante la ya conocida torpeza de Neville Longbottom

Hermione Granger, tan suspicaz como siempre, había notado que la profesora no era la única. Harry se veía mucho más relajado que unos días atrás y también sonreía con lo que ella creía era sinceridad. Pero, increíblemente, por más que no le quitara la vista de encima un día completo no pudo deducir a qué se debía tal cambio en su actitud diaria.

Y a su profesora, Minerva, le atormentaba ver a su mejor alumna desesperándose por descubrir el secreto de Harry. Sin embargo, admitía que le era divertido. Más ella sabía que esta vez no podía ayudar a la señorita Granger; lo que Potter y Malfoy tuviesen ente ellos… era cosa de ellos_. _

_Y suya, por andar de in fraganti y metida_, solía recordarle una voz en su interior que curiosamente se parecía a la del fallecido profesor Snape.

Suspiró al recordar ese nombre. Había un nuevo profeso de Pociones ese año, pero su presencia no le llegaba ni a los talones a Severus. Los de Slytherin aún no le tenían mucho respeto y sabía que más de uno le lanzaba hechizos para tropezarse mientras el hombre pasaba caminando. Recuerdo oscuro, o no, Severus Snape seguía presente en todos, como tantos otros.

Un estruendoso ruido y gritos l detuvieron por un momento en su andar. Estaba a metros de su aula de Transformaciones, donde tenía clase con Gryffindor y Slytherin, y el escándalo justamente venía de allí. Apuró el paso y entró al lugar con urgencia. Muchos pares de ojos se giraron a ella, pero varios otros estaban en su mundo.

Había varias mesas volteadas y cosas destruidas, evidencias de una reciente pelea. Pansy Parkinson acababa de quitarle la varita a un acalorado y rojo Goyle, que era inmovilizado desde atrás por Blaise Zabini. A su lado, Theodore Nott miraba con ojos sorprendidos a alguien frente a ellos. McGonagall siguió la línea de su vista.

En medio, pero rezagado a un lado, Ron Weasley estaba con su varita hacia abajo y miraba en la misma dirección con la mandíbula prácticamente en el suelo. Finalmente, en el otro extremo, Harry Potter sostenía algo y lo zarandeaban con insistencia, con varita en mano y un feo raspón sobre su ojo derecho.

McGonagall abrió los ojos como platos cuando reconoció a Draco Malfoy entre los brazos de Potter, inconsciente y sobre un charco de sangre que se iba agrandando a cada segundo.

-Malfoy ¿puedes oírme?- La voz de Harry se oía dolida y desesperada, como varias veces antes- ¡Malfoy! ¡Malfoy!- No quería mirar a nadie más que al rubio- ¡Draco!

Era suficiente.

McGonagall frunció el ceño, furiosa y preocupada. Rugió a un par de alumnos para que avisaran a Madam Pomfrey y al jefe de la casa Slytherin. Le hizo una seña a Blaise para que no perdiera de vista a Goyle, quien había dejado de resistirse y sólo miraba hacia abajo. Era obvio quien era el culpable de la condición de Draco Malfoy.

Se acercó a Potter y lo obligó a soltarlo con actitud fría. Un movimiento de su varita después, hizo que la sangre cesara de emanar del cuerpo del chico, y que este flotara en el aire delante de ella. Iba a girarse con rapidez, pero vio la expresión en el rostro de Harry que no le quitaba la vista de encima, y algo se removió en su interior.

-Potter, tú ven conmigo.

Después de ordenárselo, Harry se levantó inmediatamente, ignorando a Hermione que le hablaba por lo bajo aún impactada por lo que sea que hubiese sucedido allí.

En el camino a la enfermería no hubo momento para charlas, lo importante era llevar lo más rápido posible a Draco hasta allí. Cuando llegaron, Madam Pomfrey ya tenía todo preparado para atenderlo. Los alumnos que había enviado, ahora recordaba que eran Parvati y Lavender, había ido a buscar al profesor de Pociones.

Llevó a Malfoy hasta la cama que le señalaba la curadora, y tuvo que volver a obligar a Harry para que se alejara de él y dejara trabajar a la mujer. Cruzó un par de palabras con Madam Pomfrey, a sabiendas de que el otro chico no les quitaba la vista de encima.

Suspiró con pena al oír el rápido diagnóstico de la mujer, asintió y se retiró un poco para que trabajara con calma. Harry estaba apoyado sobre la pared más alejada de ellas. Viendo que el profesor aún no se aparecía, McGonagall se encaminó hasta él.

-¿Qué sucedió allá, Potter?

Harry vaciló; la miró, miró hacia Malfoy y volvió a mirarla para luego suspirar.

-Estábamos esperando a que usted llegara, pero… por alguna razón Gregory Goyle y Millicent Bullstrode comenzaron a insultarme, entonces Ron se metió, y luego Nott…

McGonagall lo miró intensamente, para que continuara el relato.

-Goyle estaba… sacado. Dijo que Crabbe había muerto por culpa nuestra…-Desvió la mirada- y que nos admirábamos de los mortífagos pero nuestras manos también estaban manchadas…-Volvió a mirarla- Entonces todos empezaron a gritar, muchos le decían que se callara. Ron dijo algo, no recuerdo qué, Millicent lo atacó, y yo me interpuse. Pero después de desarmarla a ella, Goyle me atacó por la espalda…

-Y Malfoy te salvó.

Hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que Harry tragó saliva con esfuerzo. Asintió.

-Malfoy intentó empujarme, no tenía su varita. No sé por qué no la tenía… Pero el hechizo le dio en un costado.

Minerva asintió. Sus sospechas eran acertadas. Recordaba haber visto a Millicent Bullstrode en el suelo y sin varita.

-¿Qué hechizo fue?

-Sectusempra.

Abrió los ojos con mayor sorpresa que antes.

-¿Cómo aprendió el señor Goyle ese hechizo?- Preguntó más bien al aire. Miró hacia la cama de Draco deteniéndose un minuto. Volvió a mirar a Harry que se retorcía las manos con la impotencia de no poder hacer nada.

Los recuerdos que venían a él no eran muy agradables; él mismo le había lanzado el mismo hechizo al rubio y ahora se sentía el doblemente culpable. ¿Draco sobreviviría dos veces al mismo maleficio?

No supo por qué, pero imaginar a Draco Malfoy perdiendo la vida se le hizo… inaguantable.

-¿Va a estar bien?

Miró los brillantes ojos de Harry. Ella no quería imaginarse cosas, realmente no… pero allí brillaba algo más que preocupación por un amigo. Sin embargo, no tenía respuesta a su pregunta.

-Quédate aquí. El profesor está tardando y tengo que arreglar asuntos con Bullstrode y Goyle.

Harry asintió ausente ante lo que le decía la directora. Cuando ella salió del lugar, siguió mirando la cama dónde Draco era tratado y revisado por varios hechizos a la vez de Madam Pomfrey. Quería acercarse, quería estar a su lado, quería tomarle de la mano por lo menos. Para que el rubio supiera que no estaba solo. Que él estaba ahí.

Madam Pomfrey estuvo horas trabajando, e ignorando que Harry estaba a unos metros de ellos sin moverse ni un ápice de su lugar. Presentía que no podría discutir con el chico.

Cuando McGonagall regresó, quizá más molesta y menos preocupada que antes, Madam Pomfrey ya había terminado.

Se sonrió débilmente a sí misma. Harry estaba con la cabeza apoyada sobre la cama de Malfoy, con una mano muy cerca a la del rubio; apenas rozaba sus dedos. Siendo que ya había pasado la hora de la cena, debía estar bastante cansado. Menos mal que les había aconsejado a los amigos del señor Malfoy el ir a visitarlo por la mañana.

Por ahora, esos dos estaban bien así.

Se decidió a paso firme a hablar con Madam Pomfrey y enterarse del estado actual del rubio. Por lo menos, la expulsión del señor Goyle, la señorita Millicent y, lamentablemente, del nuevo profesor de Pociones, estaba asegurada.


	12. 8vo año Hogwarts: 12

**N/A: Alguna vez alguno escuchó la expresión: "llevar los libros a pasear"? ¿no? Bueno, es lo que hago cada vez que vengo a pasar unos días a mi casa. Traigo mis libros y carpeta solo a pasear. ¡Nunca estudio nada acá!**

**Ahora, gente, tengo una noticia… media mala. Mi hermosa computadora, compañera de toda la vida (tres años), cofre de todos mis secretos… está en terapia intensiva : ( No, bueno, se me cayó y su pantalla que quebró en varios pedacitos.**

**Sí, a veces me siento identificada con Neville.**

**Así que, el lunes vuelvo a mi residencia, sin computadora… por lo que es muy probable que tarde en actualizar. Se supone que solo va a ser por una semana o algo así, pero todo depende de que tanto cariño me tenga mi madre(¿**

**No voy a dejar la historia! Me niego. Estoy segura de encontrar la forma de poder actualizar en la semana.**

Bueno**, gracias por los favoritos, follows y reviews :D **

**Sin más, sigan leyendo.**

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de Harry Potter y su universo, son pertenencia de J. . Yo sólo los utilizo para liberar mi imaginación.**

_OOoOo_

**Tercera persona, Testigo: McGonagall**

_8vo año, Hogwarts._

_En la enfermería del colegio_

-¿El profesor Livington?

Madame Pomfrey mostró una expresión de profunda sorpresa ante lo que la directora McGonagall le contaba. Tal vez no había socializado mucho con el nuevo profesor de pociones aún, pero le parecía alguien totalmente inofensivo.

-El señor Goyle me terminó confesando que fue él quien le enseñó el Sectusempra…

-¿Pero por qué haría algo así? No tiene sentido…

Minerva pensó que hacía tiempo que ya nada tenía realmente sentido. La miró como si la mujer frente a ella fuese demasiado lenta para relacionar las cosas. Se llevó una mano hasta el antebrazo izquierdo, señalando una zona en particular.

-Solía ser un mortífago. No tuvo la valentía para participar en la segunda guerra, por lo que pensó que ahora podría redimirse… Matando al que le quitó la vida a Lord Voldemort, claro.

Pomfrey hizo una mueca con su boca, como si frente a ella se aclararan muchas cosas. Minerva desvió la vista; lo único que esperaba, era que la supuesta maldición del puesto de profesor para Defensa contra las artes oscuras, ahora no se traspasara al de Pociones. Sonaba tonto, pero no imposible.

En cuanto ella había acudido nuevamente a su aula, Goyle había acabado por contarle todo sin resistirse. Ni siquiera debió usar Veritaserum. La historia no era muy complicada; él estaba furioso con Harry Potter puesto que lo culpaba por la muerte de su amigo Crabbe y, aunque no le sorprendía, estaba aún más indignado desde que Draco Malfoy ya no se metía con el niño que vivió.

Y Goyle, tan torpe como era, resultó la persona perfecta para ser manipulada por Livington. Pero también la más inadecuada; el muchacho no se había aguantado a esperar a que el profesor finalmente pusiese su plan en marcha para atrapar a Harry solo, sino que lo había abordado el día siguiente a haberse aprendido el Sectusempra. Millicent Bullstrode, simplemente lo había seguido. _Las cosas estaban muy aburridas_, había dicho la chica.

El resto era fácilmente deducible; cuando Goyle empezó a luchar con Harry y Ron, Draco se había mantenido apartado. Pero en cuanto vio que atacaría a Harry por la espalda, al parecer no vaciló en meterse entre ellos, aun sin tener su varita.

Y ese último detalle era lo que más la intrigaba ¿Dónde estaba la varita del señor Malfoy?

El profesor Livington había intentado escapar en cuanto Parvati y Lavander le explicaron lo sucedido. Pero McGonagall había llamado a los Aurores, y estos llegaron en el momento justo. Livington debía estar camino a Azkabán, y Bullstrode junto con Goyle, camino a casa, expulsados del colegio.

-Oh, ha despertado

McGonagall se giró cuando oyó a Madam Pomfrey decir eso. Efectivamente, Draco Malfoy acababa de abrir perezosamente sus ojos, después de casi un día completo dormido. Junto a él, en una orilla de la cama, reposaba otra vez la cabeza de Harry.

-Espera, déjale despertar unos segundos antes de atosigarlo con preguntas…

Madame Pomfrey entrecerró los ojos mirando a la directora, buscando algo en su cara, pero rápidamente desistió y asintió con la cabeza, acatando su orden. Minerva volvió a mirar a la cama del chico, que ahora observaba algo sorprendido a un dormido Harry a su lado.

Se sonrió un poco. Harry se había marchado en cuanto los amigos de Malfoy se acercaron a la enfermería, y había vuelto a entrar cuando estos se marcharon un par de horas después. No se había dejado intimidar por las miradas que ellos le mandaron, y había faltado todo ese día a clases. Sabía que debía haberle dicho algo, obligarlo a asistir a clases… pero no lo hizo. Suspiró pensando que tal vez era demasiado blanda últimamente para ese trabajo.

Volvió a prestarles atención cuando la cabeza de Harry se movió un poco, despertando, probablemente habiendo sentido la mirada gris en sus sueños.

Cuando vio que Draco estaba despierto, y observándolo, se enderezó tan rápido que su silla se tambaleó peligrosamente y casi cae el suelo, pero se sostuvo con las sábanas de la cama. Se sonrojó levemente por la expresión de diversión en el rostro de Draco, y más cuando este dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada.

-¿Siempre eres tan torpe Potter?

Harry murmuró cosas por lo bajo, pero realmente McGonagall no logró oírlo. Entonces, el chico pareció reaccionar de dónde estaba, y se acercó con urgencia al rostro del rubio.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Te duele algo? Le avisaré a Madam Pomfrey…

Aunque sintió cierta incomodidad cuando se le acercó tanto, Draco lo retuvo de la manga de su túnica para que no se alejara. Ocultando la extraña vergüenza que le dio, negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien, no seas tan escandaloso por favor.

-Pero tú…

-Estoy bien- Le sentenció ya con la vergüenza alejada de él.

Harry le miró en silencio y volvió a sentarse en la silla. Jugar con sus manos de repente era lo más entretenido del mundo.

-¿Qué pasó con…?

-Fueron expulsados- Harry se preguntó si Draco se sentiría mal por sus amigos, pero solo se encogió de hombros- El profesor Livington también.

A McGonagall le sorprendió que a Draco eso no le sorprendiera.

-Me lo imaginaba…- Suspiró- Sabía que había algo raro con él. Ayer me castigó solo por haber pateado una piedra en un pasillo y me quitó la varita…

-¿Por qué no dijiste algo?- Harry estaba indignado. De haberlo sabido, podrían haber evitado todo eso antes tal vez.

Draco lo miró con ironía, Harry parecía olvidar con quién hablaba.

-Soy Draco Malfoy, y un Slytherin, Potter. Le dijera al profesor que le dijera, no creo que hubiesen hecho gran cosa por cambiarme un castigo ¿sabes?- Llevó una mano hasta su frente, para apartarse un mechón rubio fuera de lugar.

Para sorpresa hasta de la enfermera, que miraba desde su ventana junto a la directora, Harry frunció el ceño y agarró la mano de Draco con fuerza. Se veía molesto.

-Tienes que dejar de juzgarte a ti mismo, Malfoy. Tu apellido ya no tiene importancia, y tampoco el nombre de tu casa- Lo miró a los ojos, sin soltarle la mano. Draco se veía sorprendido, pero extrañamente relajado- No todo el mundo va por ahí señalando a la gente de Slytherin, y menos a un chico de diecisiete años…

Draco le mantuvo la mirada, sin decir nada un momento. Entonces resopló y alejó su mano de la de él. Harry no iba a entenderlo. No iba a entender lo difícil que iba a ser su vida de ahora en más.

-Vives en una nube, Potter. Todos; estudiantes, profesores, magos comunes, de ahora en más nos señalaran cuando caminemos por un pasillo o por la calle… En Hogwarts no es muy distinto al mundo allá afuera.

-Pues entonces, no conoce bien a la gente del colegio, señor Malfoy.

Ambos chicos se sobresaltaron al oír la voz de Minerva McGonagall que se acercaba a ellos junto con Madame Pomfrey, que hacía oíos sordos a todo lo que hablaban. O al menos eso pretendía.

-Le aseguro, que tanto los profesores, como la mayoría de los alumnos han mantenido una convivencia pacífica en lo que va del año. Sin señalar, ni culpar a nadie. Y lamento que existan excepciones, pero debe darse cuenta, que no son mayoría.

Draco la miró un momento, bajó la vista y asintió. Harry se mostró más relajado… su mano derecha, con la que había agarrado la de Malfoy, le cosquilleaba y tuvo que frotarla disimuladamente en su túnica.

Entonces McGonagall le tomó de un hombro, mientras Madame Pomfrey revisaba al rubio.

-Ve a comer algo, Potter. La cena debe estar comenzando.

-Pero…

-Vamos, ve-Minerva lo empujó hacia la puerta- Además, alguien debe avisarle a los amigos del señor Malfoy.

Harry se giró vacilante. Pero entonces, Draco también miró hacia él y para sorpresa de todos en la habitación, le mostró una pequeña pero genuina sonrisa.

Salió algo mareado de la habitación. Por su cabeza la idea de que esa sonrisa era la más… hermosa, que había visto, le causaba dolor de cabeza y una extraña sensación de querer golpearse.

-No se ha alejado en todo el día de aquí…

Minerva intentó descifrar la expresión de Draco en cuanto le dijo eso, pero no pudo.

-El idiota debe sentirse culpable.

-La última vez que se sintió culpable por usted, señor Malfoy, no pasó una noche y un día completos al lado de su cama. Potter no se sentía culpable; se sentía preocupado.

Draco no respondió nada, pero vio la sorpresa y la involuntaria sonrisa que apareció en su rostro.

Una media hora después, cuando Madame Pomfrey terminó de revisarlo y hablaba algo apartada con ella, los amigos de Malfoy aparecieron. Le sorprendió ver que eran algo bulliciosos y se pasaron todo el rato allí, riendo y haciendo sentir bien a Draco. El toque de queda estaba cerca, por lo que se marcharon prontamente.

Cuando decidió que no podía seguir invadiendo a Madame Pomfrey, y que ya se le acababan las excusas para quedarse allí y ver si Potter volvía, pasó lo más extraño del año. Aún más extraño que Draco Malfoy siendo abrazado por Harry.

-Eh, hola…- alguien se carraspeó la garganta- Malfoy.

Draco no mostró nada, pero se sorprendió enormemente cuando Ronald Weasley en persona, se apareció en la puerta de la enfermería. Hermione Granger estaba detrás, pero con expresión tan asombrada como él.

Bueno, tal vez el Sectusempra lo había mandado a un universo paralelo o algo así. Con la inutilidad de Goyle, cualquier cosa podría haber pasado.


	13. 8vo año Hogwarts: 13

**N/A: ¡Arreglaron mi computadora! (algo caro, por cierto) Pero igual, está en mi ciudad y yo no vuelvo hasta el otro fin de semana. Estoy usando la de una de mis compañeras de habitación (por lo cual, encima, no puedo dejar rastros de esto) así que disculpen la demora! Una semana más y vuelvo al ritmo de antes. **

**Espero que ustedes anden bien! Una vez más, gracias por los reviews, follows y favoritos!**

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de Harry Potter y su universo, son pertenencia de J. k. Rowling. Yo solo los utilizo para liberar mi imaginación.**

OOoOo

**Tercera persona, Testigo: McGonagall**

_8vo año, Hogwarts_

_En la enfermería del colegio, parte dos._

Minerva McGonagall estuvo a punto de retirarse, pero prefirió quedarse en su lugar. Mirando la extraña escena frente a ella, frunció el ceño. No fuese a ser que el señor Weasley inciara otra pelea allí, con el señor Malfoy en aquellas condiciones. Eso definitivamente no iba a permitirlo. A su lado, Madame Pomfrey rodó los ojos. A su parecer, en cierto sentido, los directores de Hogwarts venían uno peor que el otro.

Ron entró seguido de cerca de una suspicaz Hermione. Por su lado, Draco se sentó un poco más en la cama, alerta, lamentándose el hecho de que su varita aún no regresaba a él. Miró a los visitantes con aprehensión y desconcierto ¿Qué pretendían?

-¿Cómo estás, Malfoy?- Preguntó Hermione con forzada cordialidad, ya que Ron se había quedado quieto delante de ella con semblante de no tener idea de qué decir.

Draco los miró con ojos entornados. Al cabo de unos segundos, le habló con molestia controlada en la voz.

-¿Qué quieren, Granger?

-Bueno, eh… nosotros…-Buscó con la mirada a su novio, pues fue él quien lo guió hasta la enfermería, pero toda la resolución de Ron había desaparecido ante la hostil mirada del rubio.

-Nosotros queríamos…

-Agradecerte- Dijo finalmente Ron, carraspeando su garganta antes de hablar. Sus orejas estaban coloradas.

-Agrade… ¿qué?

La expresión de Draco era de desconcierto. Con Weasley nunca había cruzado palabras que no fuesen insultos, quizás aún más que con Potter, y definitivamente jamás lo habría imaginado diciendo aquello.

La expresión de McGonagall no era muy diferente a la de él, solo que nadie podía verla en la oficina de Madame Pomfrey.

-Aun no entiendo por qué, pero…- Ron procuraba no mirarlo mucho a la cara, porque si no recordaba con quién estaba hablando- Salvaste a Harry. Él es nuestro mejor amigo y cuando hablamos en la cena, nos hizo ver que…

-Debíamos agradecerte a ti- Terminó Hermione con expresión seria pero más relajada.

Ella había hablado antes con Malfoy una vez, y le creía a Harry cuando este decía que había cambiado. Su inicial sorpresa se debía al hecho de que Ron hubiese entendido las cautas y frías palabras de su amigo en la cena.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, que a McGonagall se le hicieron eternos. Draco miraba a los dos gryffindors como si de repente tuvieran dos cabezas cada uno ¿Qué les había dicho Harry para lograr aquella situación?

-De nada- Respondió finalmente con vacilación. Pero entonces dijo sus ojos en el pelirrojo- ¿Supongo que dejarás de celarlo, entonces? Creía que tu novia era ella- Dijo señalando a Hermione.

Decir que Ron tenía el rostro del color de su cabello, era poco. Por un momento lo miró con furia como muchas veces antes, pero la mano de Hermione en su brazo le hizo relajarse. Minerva le agradeció.

-Hermione es mi novia. Yo no celaba Harry pero… ¡Debes admitir que verlos hablar a ustedes dos civilizadamente era tan raro como ver aparecer a Voldemort vistiendo un tutú!

Los labios de Draco se crisparon, aguantando una sonrisa involuntaria ante la imagen mental. Pero no pensaba celebrar un mal chiste de Weasley. Jamás. McGonagall rodó los ojos con cansancio.

-Te acostumbrarás a la idea.

Tanto Hermione como McGonagall mostraron una pequeña sonrisa. Ron se removió incómodo, inseguro de si realmente podría hacer eso.

Entonces, Madame Pomfrey llamó la atención de McGonagall mostrándole su reloj. El toque de queda se acercaba, y ningún alumno, sin excepciones, debía estar fuera de la cama. Suspiró disimulando la decepción y se acercó a los distraídos alumnos.

-Señor Weasley, señorita Granger.

Los dos se sobresaltaron y Draco entrecerró los ojos ¿Esa mujer siempre merodeaba por ahí? ¿O era casualidad?

-Se está haciendo tarde. Ya deberían volver a su sala común.

Hermione asintió en dirección a la directora, y tiró a Ron de la mano para salir de allí, no sin antes voltearse para despedirse de Malfoy con un simple asentimiento de cabeza. Lo propio hizo Ron sin mucho entusiasmo.

Bueno, le daban las gracias a Draco por salvar al chico de oro de Gryffindor, claro, pero definitivamente eso no significaba que comenzarían a llevarse bien ¿verdad?

Draco se quedó mirando la puerta, aun preguntándose si esa escena había sido real.

-Es cuestión de tiempo, señor Malfoy.

-¿Disculpe?- Preguntó ante la extraña frase que McGonagall le había soltado.

-Sus heridas. Estoy segura de que mañana Madame Pomfrey lo dejará irse sin objeciones de la enfermería. Al fin y al cabo, usted ya sufrió esto una vez y ella recuerda a la perfección como curarlo.

No supo por qué, pero le dio la sensación de que la mujer mentía. Al menos sobre el origen de su comentario. Antes de que Minerva se marchara la detuvo una vez más.

-Directora, mi varita…

-Sí, lo sé. El profesor Livington la tenía. Se la han llevado los aurores, pero han asegurado que esta misma noche la enviarían a mi oficina- Draco solo asintió en respuesta. La había perdido una vez en manos de Harry y era desesperante volver a perderla- Le aconsejo que descanse. Seguramente le esperan muchos deberes acumulados de estos días que no asistió a clases.

McGonagall se guardó la sonrisa que casi le sale al ver la mueca de disgusto en el rostro del rubio, quien se recostó una vez más en la almohada y observó el techo, metido en sus pensamientos.

Para alivio de Madame Pomfrey, McGonagall finalmente se retiró. La mujer le había crispado los nervios todo el día, y al fin podría descansar.


	14. 8vo año Hogwarts: 14

**N/A: ****¡Estoy reviviendo! Al fin volví a mi residencia acompañada de mi fiel amiga, mi compu :3 Así que vuelvo a actualizar como siempre. Sé que para algunos va lenta la relación de Harry y Draco tal vez, pero creo necesario darles un poco de paz e ir dejando que crezcan sus sentimientos. **

**Espero que lo estén disfrutando como yo al escribir :) **

**Gracias por los reviews, favoritos y follows!**

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de Harry Potter y su universo, son pertenencia de J. K. Rowling. Y solo los utilizo para liberar mi imaginación.**

oOoOo

**Tercera persona, Testigo: McGonagall**

_8vo año Hogwarts_

_En el Gran Comedor_

Minerva McGonagall levantó una ceja, escéptica, sin quitarle la vista a la peculiar escena frente a ella en el Gran Comedor. Claro que podía presumir que era la única persona en la mesa de profesores que podía notarlo. Y deducía, como muchas veces antes había hecho, que el grupo de alumnos que participaba también era muy reducido.

Desvió su vista de la mesa Gryffindor a la Ravenclaw, donde Giny Weasley acababa de sentarse junto a Luna Lovegood con urgencia disimulada. Decía algo prácticamente en voz baja, lanzando una rápida mirada nuevamente a la mesa Gryffindor.

Donde, por cierto, el ya conocido trío de oro hablaba con las cabezas juntas y una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de los dos varones. Frente a ellos, Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan, asentían ante lo que fuese que ellos estuvieran diciendo, mostrándose de acuerdo con la idea. Neville Longbottom se acababa de levantar y hablaba con algunas personas de la mesa de Hufflepuff.

¿Qué estaban tramando? Aunque tal vez más bien era que ella estaba algo paranoica; el hecho de que alumnos de diferentes casas hablaran entre ellos no significaba nada. Es más ¿debía alegrarse por ello, o no? Sí, definitivamente.

Cuando por fin decidió olvidar por completo todo ese asunto y prestarle atención a la diatriba de la profesora Trelawney, un simple gesto llamó nuevamente su atención.

Neville y Giny habían regresado a sus lugares. Habían intercambiado un par de rápidas palabras y continuaban con su almuerzo. Entonces, Hermione hizo un sencillo gesto con la cabeza, estaba segura que inconscientemente, señalando un punto específico detrás de ellos; la mesa de Slytherin.

En ella pudo ver al recuperado señor Malfoy comiendo normalmente junto a Zabini y a Nott, ajenos a lo que fuese que planeaban los Gryffindors. Ron Weasley hizo una mueca de incomodidad y Giny Weasley frunció el ceño como si la idea que acababa de salir a la luz no le gustase para nada.

Pero entonces, Harry ignoró a la pelirroja por completo y le dijo algo a Ron con gesto decidido que lo hizo simplemente asentir con la cabeza. Hermione sonrió un poco bebiendo de su jugo de calabaza.

McGonagall entrecerró los ojos. Bueno, aquello tampoco podía significar mucho. Tal vez algo referido a la heroica acción de Draco Malfoy de la semana anterior era la razón por las expresiones de los hermanos Weasley, que todavía no se acostumbraban a la idea de un amable Malfoy.

El aludido decidió ese momento para levantarse camino a la puerta del Gran Comedor, seguido por atrás de Zabini y Nott enfrascados en una animada charla. Al verlos, Hermione le dio un sutil codazo a Harry, quien la miró y desvió la vista en la dirección que ella le mostraba. Haciendo uso de sus reflejos se levantó con rapidez, dijo una última cosa antes de marcharse y salió tras los Slytherin.

¿A qué se debía todo aquel misterio? ¡Ella no podía dejar que las cosas solo sucedieran bajo sus narices como varias veces había hecho Dumbledore! (o como había pretendido que hacía) Tenía que averiguar todo eso.

Se levantó con rapidez dejando hablar sola a la profesora de Adivinaciones, dándole una disculpa vaga y se apresuró para llegar al otro lado del comedor con disimulo. Antes de llegar a la salida, divisó a lo lejos a Draco y a Harry hablando quedadamente con expresiones de incomodidad departe del rubio. Eso, tal vez se debiera al hecho de que varios alumnos se quedaban viéndolos al pasar junto a ellos, con rostros incrédulos.

Frunció el ceño y buscó la mejor forma de acercarse e intentar escuchar un poco lo que decían.

McGonagall aminoró el paso y calmó su respiración, poniendo un rostro serio y solemne como siempre. Juntó sus manos sobre su túnica en una posición más o menos relajada y se dirigió a paso lento en la dirección de esos dos.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?

Draco hablaba con desconcierto, como tomado por sorpresa.

-Sí, ya te lo he dicho. ¿Puedes decirles a tus amigos, no?

-Sí pero… ¿qué clase de hechizo estás usando con tus compañeros? No veo forma de que ellos aceptaran eso.

Harry sonrió por un segundo.

-Créeme, lo aceptan. Y no es por mérito mío, sino tuyo. Salvaste, estúpidamente o no, al salvador del Mundo Mágico ¿recuerdas? Y les he dicho que somos amigos.

Draco se veía aún más incómodo. McGonagall apretó sus manos ¿De aceptar qué cosa hablaban?

-Lo que tú digas…

-Bien. Esta noche, en el vestíbulo a la una en punto ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí.

Draco asintió, y medio se volteó para marcharse, pero una mano retuvo la suya. Harry se había acercado mucho más a él, probablemente porque así tapaba sus manos de la vista de casi todos. De la directora no, obviamente. Aferraba la mano más pálida con increíble suavidad.

-¿Vendrás, cierto?

La pregunta fue apenas un susurro, y Minerva no lo habría oído si no hubiese pasado justo en ese segundo junto a ellos. No pudo ver la expresión de Malfoy, pero algo le dijo la leve sonrisa de Harry.

-Si eres tan pesado, no tengo opción…

Entonces, como respuesta muda, Harry le acarició levemente la mano con sus propios dedos, algo que no parecía ser la primera vez que hacía con tanta libertad. Draco recibió la caricia pero un segundo después se separó, liberó su mano y luego de lanzarle una mirada aireada con una sonrisa igual, se alejó de él.

¡Momento!

¿Qué carajo había sucedido ahí? ¿Y esa caricia? ¿Por qué Draco Malfoy pasó junto a ella con un extraño sonrojo en el rostro? ¿Por qué Theodore Nott reía de él de una forma tan disimuladamente burlesca? ¿Por qué Zabini la miraba a ella con los ojos entrecerrados?

¿Ah?

Le prestó más atención al chico moreno; y efectivamente, la estaba mirando a ella ¿Habría sido demasiado obvia al espiar a esos dos? Pero creía que su lento andar le había salido muy natural, y sólo se giró a ver a la pareja una sola vez, como hacía todo aquel que pasara fuera del Gran Comedor.

Le sostuvo por un segundo la mirada a su alumno, pretendiendo mostrarle indiferencia y calma, como si hace segundos no hubiese estado espiando a su mejor amigo.

Bueno, Zabini no tenía pruebas de nada, y tampoco creía que fuese a darse cuenta de algo. Además, de que ella no había hecho nada malo, por supuesto.

Siguió caminando hasta su primera clase de la tarde. Los cursos de primer año de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw.

¿Debería hacer guardia esa noche en el vestíbulo del castillo? ¿Debía encontrar a todos (quienes fueran) fuera de la cama a horas tardías y castigarlos?

Tenía toda una tarde para pensar en eso, vería en unas horas. Más, Minerva, se daría cuenta de que si se trataba de ellos dos, Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter, caería en las garras del favoritismo una vez más.

Pero eso no le quitaba la curiosidad de ninguna forma ¿o sí?


	15. 8vo año Hogwarts: 15

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de Harry Potter y su universo son pertenencia de J. K. Rowling. Yo solo los utilizo para liberar mi imaginación**.

OOoOo

**Tercera persona, Testigo: McGonagall**

_8vo año, Hogwarts_

_En el campo de Quidditch, a la madrugada._

Cuando McGonagall llegó hasta el vestíbulo que daba a la entrada del castillo esa noche, se llevó una gran decepción. Allí no había nadie. Nadie visible por lo menos. Pero estaba segura de que todas las personas involucradas, o que creía involucradas, no entraban bajo la capa de invisibilidad que sabía que tenía Harry Potter. O eso le habían comentado alguna vez.

Miró en varias direcciones antes de fruncir el ceño. Había estado media oculta entre las sombras antes de salir sin vacilación para observar bien alrededor, pero mirara a donde mirara no había nadie allí. Estaba segura de que faltaban solo cinco minutos para la una cuando salió de su oficina… Tal vez llegaban tarde, o lo habían suspendido…

¡Zabini!

Cierto, Zabini la había visto cuando Harry le avisaba sobre esa noche a Draco Malfoy. Si bien ella disimuló a la perfección, él pudo haberles advertido a los demás, solo por si acaso, y de esa forma habrían cambiado el punto de encuentro…

Bien, ahora se sentía frustrada. Por eso los profesores no se metían en asuntos que no tenía nada que ver. Si ellos iban a andar fuera de la cama tan tarde, de alguna forma iban a ser atrapados…

Estaba a punto de ir a su habitación para dormir de una vez, pero a lo lejos y amortiguada se escuchó una bajita risa. Miró en esa dirección, la puerta; y parecía haber venido del otro lado. Vaciló unos segundos, pero se decidió a abrirla y salir al aire libre.

Afuera corría una suave pero fría brisa, que le hizo acomodarse la capa que llevaba para cubrir un poco más. Volvió a escuchar la lejana risita; a varios metros de ella se perdía la figura de un par de personas en la penumbra y caminando con rapidez.

Entrecerró los ojos. Al menos no caminaban en dirección al bosque prohibido o la cabaña de Hagrid (puesto que el hombre era conocido por ser partícipe de las aventuras de algunos alumnos), más bien iban dirección a…

¿El campo de Quidditch? ¿A esa hora? Potter y sus amigos solían hacer cosas raras y prohibidas, pero… ¿un partido de Quidditch? ¿En serio?

Siguió a las personas a paso silencioso para que no notaran su presencia, y a medida que caminaban más cuenta se daba de que estaba en lo cierto; era el campo de Quidditch a donde se dirigían.

Estaba enojada. ¿Cómo se les ocurría jugar al Quidditch tan tarde y sin ningún tipo de supervisión? ¿Qué tal si alguno se lastimaba o algo así? Por más cariño que le tuviera a Potter y a Malfoy, esta vez no se iban a salir con la suya, definitivamente los castigaría. A todos, sin excepción.

Esperaba el momento adecuado para hacerse notar y mandar a todos a su oficina, por lo que subió a una de las gradas. Al parecer más gente se había colado en el improvisado partido, porque habían repartidos grupos de personas de las cuatro casas. Entre ellos, Hermione Granger.

Debían ser más de treinta personas, entre alumnos de séptimo y sexto. Observó entonces, a los jugadores que estaban en el aire en ese momento. Y por alguna razón, su expresión de enojo desapareció poco a poco.

De Gryffindor estaban Harry, Giny, Ron, y Dean. De Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott. No alcanzaba a distinguir a un par de Ravenclaw, pero vio a Cho Chang formando equipo también. Y tal vez eso era lo más llamativo. No jugaba una casa contra otra; estaban todos entremezclados. Una de las cosas más extrañas que había visto ese año.

Así era que Ron Weasley estaba jugando junto a su hermana, Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott entre otros alumnos. Draco era el buscador, por lo que en ese momento se medía en velocidad con Harry, buscador de su propio equipo. Por un segundo notó la mirada enfadada de Giny Weasley al verlos volar tan pegados uno con el otro. No pudo evitarlo, una sonrisa sarcástica apareció en su rostro.

Pero lo que le hacía sonreír con asombro y algo de resignación era la sonrisa que todos portaban en sus rostros. Tanto los jugadores como los espectadores. Y era una imagen que nunca antes habían presenciado, ya fuese por la sencillez… o la tranquilidad que los rodeaba a todos.

Con un suspiró decidió, que solo por esa vez (cosa que ya era costumbre, pero ella no lo sabía) no intervendría.

El partido siguió casi una media hora más, hasta que Harry triunfante levantó la snitch entre sus manos. Draco bufó molesto por un momento, pero luego negó con diversión ante el guiño que el mismo Harry le regaló. Supuso que con esa oscuridad, nadie más había visto tal gesto.

Entre comentarios de triunfo, bromas y caras sonrientes pero cansadas, todos bajaron al césped y la gente de las gradas se empezó a retirar después de aplaudir y silbar a los ganadores. Se bajó ella también, pero quedó rezagada a un lado sin ser vista. No quería espiar, pero si salía en ese momento definitivamente iba a ser reconocida por los demás.

Levantó una ceja cuando Ron le dio la mano con animosidad a Blaise, como si una particular jugada suya lo hubiese sorprendido. Giny hablaba con Nott y Cho a la vez, también animada. Harry recibió un abrazo de parte de Hermione, que luego se giró y le sonrió a Draco Malfoy, felicitándolo también por su juego.

Draco, se había avisto sorprendido por un momento ante la amabilidad de la chica, la misma expresión que puso cuando Ron golpeó su hombro al pasar por su lado directo a besar a Hermione. ¿Se lo había imaginado? La sonrisa de Harry le aseguró que no.

Poco a poco todos fueron dejando el campo y caminaron apresurados al castillo, todavía festejando la suerte de que nadie se había dado cuenta de lo que hacían. McGonagall solo esperaba que no se volviera a repetir, no podía hacer oídos sordos dos veces.

Intencionalmente o no, atrás, un poco apartados de los demás, quedaron Draco y Harry. Caminaban con una tranquilidad y lentitud impropia de dos personas que estaban quebrantando las normas. Y McGonagall iba a metros de ellos, en su forma de gato. En algún momento había recordado que era animaga. Sólo que era consciente de que sus alumnos conocían su peluda forma, por lo que igualmente no quiso llamar la atención.

-Te dije que era una buena idea.

-Tu insensatez tiene suerte, eso es todo.

Ambos caminaban mirando hacia adelante, como si se fijaran en los demás, que describían un largo camino de personas.

-Gracias por invitarnos

-Lo había pensado, pero fue Hermione quien finalmente trajo la idea… Con Ron sólo pensábamos avisar a los antiguos miembros del E.D, pero la idea de hacerlo entre todas las casas fue mucho mejor.

Draco asintió ante lo que le decía.

-¿Crees que McGonagall realmente nos había oído?

-No lo sé. Espero que no… Pero fue buena idea adelantar media hora el encuentro.

-Esa profesora últimamente me la encuentro en todos lados. Se parece a ti cuando estábamos en sexto…

La risa de Harry resonó en la oscuridad.

-No creo que tenga tanto tiempo libre como para andar espiándonos, Draco.

Un silencio sepulcral los cubrió. McGonagall notó una leve tensión en la espalda de Harry. Al igual que él se preguntó si habría metido la pata.

-Lo siento, no debí...

-No te disculpes, Harry.

Draco no lo miró, pero el castaño sí. Y le sonrió radiantemente.

-No te ilusiones con que te diga así todo el tiempo Potter. Tendré que acostumbrarme primero, tu apellido suena mucho más despectivo.

Harry se desinfló un poco, pero no quitó su sonrisa.

-¿Volvemos a insultarnos y todo eso?

-Sabes que no, no me refería a eso.

Harry volvió su vista al frente ¿sentirse así de pleno, era normal? Más rápido de lo que creyó, o quería, llegaron hasta la puerta del castillo. Ron y Hermione le hicieron una seña de que lo esperaban más adelante antes de alejarse. Los amigos de Draco solo le dieron un asentimiento de cabeza antes de desaparecer por un pasillo hacia las mazmorras.

-Oye, hablando en serio, gracias por venir.

-Blaise y Pansy insistieron en que sería divertido derrotarlos en un partido.

-Al final gané yo

-Presumido- Draco rodó los ojos, luego bostezó y se estiro con pereza, sin soltar su escoba. Vio de reojo a Harry apoyarse en la suya y no quitarle la vista de encima.

-¿Qué?- Le preguntó con falso mal humor.

-Pareces un cachorro de dragón.

Draco se ahogó con su propia saliva y lo miró con el ceño fruncido, un leve sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas.

-¿Qué carajos dices?- Harry se rió sonoramente y volvió a apoyarse bien en el suelo. Molestar al rubio era lo más fácil del mundo- Además ¿cuándo has visto a un cachorro de dragón?

-En segundo ¿recuerdas? Norbert. Aunque ahora se llama Norberta.

Draco lo miró como si nada de lo que decía tuviese sentido. Negó con la cabeza y volvió a relajarse. Era hora de despedirse.

-Ven mañana a la biblioteca si quieres que te ayude con el ensayo de Pociones.

-¡Pero mañana es sábado!

-¿Quieres ayuda o no?

-Como digas…-Aceptó Harry a regañadientes. Malfoy podía ser peor que Hermione, se había dado cuenta.

Lo miró un segundo más con el ceño fruncido, pero se detuvo en sus orbes grises. ¿Siempre habían sido tan profundas?

-Me iré a la cama entonces. Que descanses, Potter.

Se volteó, pero como se estaba haciendo costumbre ya, Harry lo retuvo con una de sus manos. Se giró hacia él con la pregunta en sus ojos, pero entonces notó lo cerca que estaba el otro chico y la queja enmudeció en su boca.

-Di mi nombre.

Iba a exigirle que se alejara, pero algo en su tono de voz se lo impidió. Era suave, un susurro… una súplica. Sintió que su respiración se agitaba, pero Harry no dejaba de mirarlo directo a los ojos, y él no iba a ser menos.

Mantuvieron la guerra de miradas unos minutos, segundos, o tal vez horas. Estaban tan cerca, que si cualquiera de los dos hiciera un simple movimiento hacia adelante, podría tocar los labios del otro.

¿Quería besar a Harry?

Lanzó un pequeño suspiro involuntario, se relajó bajo su agarre.

Sí, quería hacerlo. Y no iba a detenerse en ese momento a pensar el porqué.

-Harry…

¡Un centímetro! Eso los separaba, nada más.

Harry fue el que se movió. Pero el roce de labios nunca llegó a los suyos, sino más bien a su mejilla, muy cerca de su boca. Realmente cerca. Pero no en su boca.

Se sintió momentáneamente frustrado y sintió el impulso de decirle que dejara de ser tan mojigato (sorprendiéndose a sí mismo claro), pero un segundo después lo inundó un cálido sentimiento que le hizo sentir las piernas livianas.

Harry se alejó de él, sonrió descaradamente y simplemente caminó hacia atrás.

-¡Que descanses Draco!

Quién quedó más petrificado en su lugar, era difícil de decir. ¿Draco Malfoy o Minerva McGonagall?

Ambos estuvieron por lo menos un minuto mirando en la dirección en que Harry Potter acababa de desaparecer.

Cuando Draco finalmente se marchó, Minerva volvió a su forma humana y se llevó una mano al pecho. Si ella estaba así de sorprendida y, extrañamente, feliz ¿Cómo se sentía el rubio Slytherin que fue quien lo vivió?

Negando con la cabeza, caminó hasta su despacho.

¡Los adolescentes de ahora!

Iba a dormir hasta bien entrado el día, luego analizaría toda aquella ridícula situación.


	16. 8vo año Hogwarts: 16

**N/A: Gente muchas gracias por los reviews! Me alegro de que la historia les esté gustando :) Este capítulo es un poco distinto a los anteriores, por el enfoque principalmente, pero nada más. **

**Gracias por leer!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter y su universo, son pertenencia de J. K. Rowling. Yo solo los utilizo para liberar mi imaginación.**

OOoOo

**Tercer persona, Testigo: McGonagall**

_8vo año, Hogwarts._

_En un pergamino, en clase de transformaciones._

"_Tengo que hablar contigo urgentemente, Hermione"_

Hermione levantó la mirada de su tarea, y vio a Harry a su lado con curiosidad. El chico le dio una pequeña sonrisa de lado, pretendiendo estar escuchando a la profesora.

"_Entiendo. Cuando termine transformaciones tenemos una hora libre"_

"_No, es que… si no te lo digo ahora, voy a levantarme en medio de la clase y a gritarlo"_

Buscó la mirada del chico, pero no la encontró. Algo raro pasaba.

"_¿Qué rayos sucede, Harry? Jamás harías algo como eso"_

"_Por esto, créeme que sí"_

"_¿En verdad no puedes esperar?"_

"_No"_

Suspiró ante la insistencia de su amigo. Miró de reojo a la profesora McGonagall que hablaba al resto de la clase y en ese momento pasó junto a ella. Harry estaba sentado a su lado, y con un pequeño movimiento de varitas, el pergamino iba de un banco al otro casi imperceptiblemente.

"_Bien, suéltalo"_

Tres segundos.

Cinco segundos.

Veinte segundos, y Harry no respondía nada.

"_¿Y?"_

"_Casi besé a Draco el viernes "_

Hermione se quedó con la mano helada sobre la pluma. Leyó una y otra vez las palabras escritas con la desprolija caligrafía de Harry. Lo miró a él, buscando algún indicio de risas en su cara, como si le hubiese tomado el pelo. Pero él ni siquiera la miraba.

"_¿…te refieres a Malfoy?"_

"_¿¡Conoces alguna otra persona con un nombre como ese!?"_

"_¡Bueno, lo siento! Pero… ¿hablas en serio? ¿lo besaste?"_

"_Dije casi, Herms. Estuve a punto… me retracté al último minuto y lo besé en la mejilla"_

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras leía la respuesta. Se pensó bien lo que iba a decir antes de responderle.

"_¿Y él se dejó?"_

"_Sí"_

Levantó una ceja. Eso definitivamente cambiaba muchas cosas.

McGonagall había visto lo que dos de sus alumnos hacían, pero pensó que podía dejárselos pasar una vez. Granger jamás hacía algo fuera de lo debido en clase, por lo que tal vez Potter tenía algo urgente qué decirle. Esperaba que no tuviera nada que ver con magos tenebrosos resucitados o algo así.

La escena de la noche del viernes en el vestíbulo del castillo le asaltó la mente, pero rápidamente volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo. Aún no sabía que pensar.

"_¿Cuál es el problema, entonces?"_

Harry la miró con el ceño fruncido, como si algo estuviese mal con ella.

"_Hermione… ¿siquiera has prestado atención a lo que te he dicho? Casi-besé-a-Draco-Malfoy"_

"_Claro que sí, tonto. No es Ron con quién estás hablando, recuerda. Pero si él se dejó, ni mostró ninguna objeción… debe ser que tú también le gustas ¿no?"_

La sorprendió la expresión perpleja que apareció en el rostro de Harry. Abrió un poco la boca y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. No podía ser que Harry estuviese pensando lo que ella creía.

"_¿Él me gusta?_

"_¿Estás bromeando?"_

Harry a su lado, disimuladamente, negó con la cabeza aún con la expresión de desconcierto. Hermione pensó que quebraría su pluma si seguía sosteniéndola de esa forma.

"_¡No vengas a hacerme una confesión como esa si ni siquiera sabes qué es lo que sientes! Es más, ni deberías casi haber hecho lo que casi hiciste entonces."_

"_¡Lo siento! Pero es que ni yo mismo puedo explicarme… Estaba eufórico porque me había llamado por mi nombre, de un momento a otro estábamos muy cerca y yo… no sé, tenía ganas de besarlo"_

"_Tal vez fue la euforia, tú lo has dicho. Pero aun así… él se dejó"_

"_Quizás estaba shockeado. Yo estaba tan nervioso que apenas pude mantener la compostura mientras me iba"_

"_Tal vez"_

El pergamino no volvió a aparecerle hasta varios minutos después, en los que ella pensó que la conversación había terminado.

"_¿Crees que yo le guste?"_

"_¡Por Merlín, Harry! A ver… ¿tú quieres gustarle?_

La respuesta nuevamente tardó varios minutos.

Minerva McGonagall comenzaba a perder la paciencia. No le quitaba la vista de encima a esos dos, pero ellos no se daban por enterados. Y como no terminaran su intercambio de notitas pronto, definitivamente iba a intervenir.

"_Creo que sí"_

"_Si no fueras mi mejor amigo ya te habría dejado solo con todo esto, eres demasiado ciego. Él te gusta, Harry"_

Harry no mostró intenciones de responderle algo, así que rodando los ojos, se llevó ella misma el pergamino hasta su mesa para escribirle algo más.

"_Oh, vamos. Supéralo"_

"_¿Cómo? Sabes, si él me gustara, por empezar tengo que aceptar la idea de que aparentemente me gustan los chicos…"_

"_¿Algunas vez te llamó la atención algún otro chico? ¿En los dormitorios, o en los baños del equipo de Quidditch?_

"_Esas preguntas son muy incómodas, para que sepas… Pero no. Ninguno"_

"_Quizá sólo te gusta él. No todos los chicos"_

El moreno pareció pensárselo. Más luego la miró a ella como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo.

"_¿No lo estás aceptando con demasiada calma?"_

"_Vamos, Harry. ¿Después de todo lo que hemos vivido, crees que me haría un terrible dilema por descubrir que a mi mejor amigo le gustan los chicos? Corrección; que le gusta Malfoy"_

"_Justamente lo pregunto porque es él"_

"_Pensé que habías dejado ese tema claro"_

"_A Ron. No pensé que tú también me harías caso"_

"_Confío en ti. Tú confías en él. Asunto resuelto"_

Hermione sonrió ante la fugaz sonrisa que le mostró Harry. Tal vez sonaba trillado o tonto, pero lo que acababa de decir era la verdad para ella.

"_Ron va a matarme"_

"_Al principio, tal vez. Principalmente porque él y los demás aún mantienen la esperanza de que tú y Giny vuelvan"_

"_Creo que eso no pasara"_

"_Por alguna razón me alegra. Entonces… ¿qué harás con Malfoy?"_

"_¿Tengo que hacer algo?"_

"_¡Claro que sí! Él te gusta, y es probable que tú a él. Tienes que decírselo"_

"_¿Y si me termina dando una sesión de Cruciatus? Puede ser más histérico que una chica ¿sabías?"_

"_Entonces escapa de él y volverán a ser como eran siempre"_

Casi se rió ante la forma en que Harry frunció el ceño, preocupado, y le echó una pequeña mirada a Draco Malfoy, que estaba a unas cuatro mesas al costado de él.

"_No quiero eso, Herms"_

"_Dí-se-lo"_

Pensaba responderle otra vez que Ron iba a matarlo, pero otro pergamino apareció sobre el que estaba utilizando con Hermione. La caligrafía era tan prolija y legible que le hizo levantar ambas cejas ¿Quién era tan perfecto al escribir?

"_¿Coqueteando con Granger? A cierto Weasley no le gustará eso para nada. Si es que se da cuenta, el muy lento"_

Miró tan rápido en dirección a Draco, que fue difícil que pasara desapercibido para varias personas a su alrededor. La profesora de Transformaciones incluida.

"_Por lo que veo, tú me has prestado más atención que él. Y no estoy coqueteando, hablamos de un asunto"_

"_No te he estado observando, pero es muy fácil notarlo. Me sorprende que McGonagall no haya dicho algo ya. Y con eso del asunto ¿qué es tan misterioso?"_

"_No puedo decírtelo. No ahora"_

"_Cobarde"_

"_No es por eso. Mira… no quiero decirlo a través de un papel"_

Sintió la penetrante mirada gris sobre él. Era obvio que Draco iba a entender que tenía algo que ver con lo sucedido el viernes (tema que habían evitado elegantemente el sábado en la biblioteca), pero el no tuvo valor para devolverle la mirada.

"_Después de la cena, en la torre de astronomía. Donde vimos las constelaciones ¿te acuerdas?_

"_Claro. Te veo ahí"_

"_No llegues tarde, Potter"_

"_Harry"_

"_P-o-t-t-e-r"_

-¡Señor Potter!

Harry levantó rápidamente la vista del pergamino donde Draco acababa de responderle y miró asustado a la profesora McGonagall. Esta, estaba parada frente a él con el ceño fruncido y el rostro crispado de molestia. No había nada que la molestara más que el hecho de que sus alumnos perdieran tiempo en su clase con cosas que no tenían nada que ver.

Miró a Harry a los ojos, luego al par de pergaminos que el chico trataba de ocultar con tantas ansias bajo sus manos. Entrecerró los ojos antes de hacer un leve movimiento con su varita; ambos pergaminos desaparecieron bajo las manos de Harry y llegaron hasta la suya.

Apenas leyó el primer par de oraciones de una, abrió los ojos sorprendida por un milisegundo. Después, volvió su rostro a la expresión molesta del principio, y con otro movimiento de varita, hizo que los pergaminos se rompieran a sí mismos en pedacitos y desaparecieran.

-Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por no prestar atención a la clase, señor Potter.

-Lo siento, profesora.

Se giró sin quitar su mirada severa. Dio la orden para que comenzaran cierto ensayo a toda la clase y se acercó al escritorio. Cuando se sentó, se aseguró de tapar con sus papeles los dos pergaminos recién aparecidos en el mueble.

No quería seguir inmiscuyéndose en los asuntos de sus alumnos, pero era algo que iba más allá de ella. La noche anterior, se preguntó preocupada si Dumbledore no habría hecho un horrorcruxe él también, y si no lo habría puesto dentro de ella. Era la única explicación para su resiente imprudencia.

Pero la idea sonaba tan descabellada, que comprendió por primera vez a los elfos domésticos al querer sacarse los ojos ella misma. Dumbledore jamás habría hecho algo como eso.


	17. 8vo año Hogwarts: 17

**N/A: Bueno… estaba tan insegura con este capítulo, pero lo leí demasiadas veces y ya me estaba cansando. Digamos que esta parte es más liberadora para ellos, después será tiempo de dilemas y dejar las cosas claras(¿**

**Minerva, Minerva… si en realidad existiera, creo que me hechizaría por hacerla tan chusma! (sorry por el Ooc querida profesora)**

**Me olvidé de decir en el capítulo anterior, que en el capítulo 15 cometí un pequeño error; nombré que el suceso de Norbert (o Norberta, como prefieran) había sucedido en el segundo año, y alguien (perdón, no puedo abrir mi correo para fijarme el nombre de la persona) me recordó que eso sucedió en el primer año de hecho! Así que prefería aclararlo : )**

**Espero que todos anden bien, con éxitos en sus cosas :)**

**Gracias Fushiginashoujo por tus palabras el otro día con buena onda y sinceridad :D**

**Y gracias por los reviews, favoritos y follows a todos.**

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de Harry Potter y su universo, son pertenencia de J. K. Rowling. Yo solo los utilizo para liberar mi imaginación.**

OoOoO

**Tercera persona, testigo: McGonagall**

_8vo año, Hogwarts_

_En un aula, en la torre de Astronomía_

-Sucede algo ¿Minerva?

Fulminó con la mirada al retrato de Dumbledore frente a su escritorio. En él, el antiguo director le sonreía con tranquilidad pero con aquel brillo que en vida solía tener al saber cosas que los demás creían que no.

-Nada importante, Albus.

No podía evitarlo. Hablarle con cariño a aquel pedazo de pintura era inevitable; Phineas Nigellus rodaba los ojos con exasperación en su cuadro cada vez que lo hacía. Quizás estaba celoso del afable trato que el retrato de Dumbledore recibía.

-¿Estás segura?

McGonagall vaciló antes de responderle.

Realmente quería dejar de hacer lo que venía haciendo, no era correcto que una directora espiara a sus alumnos por el simple hecho de que tenía curiosidad sobre lo que pasaba en sus vidas. ¡En lo que iba del año había perdonado más infracciones a las normas de las que había perdonado en toda su carrera!

Su reputación estaba decayendo. No podía permitirlo, no siendo la directora actual del colegio.

Pero la relación de Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter debía ser una de las cosas más extrañas que había presenciado en todos sus años en Hogwarts, y debía admitir que se sentía feliz por ellos. No solo estaban avanzando en sus vidas, sino que además estaban rompiendo estúpidos status de rivalidad y odio que existían hacía años.

De repente, decidida, miró una última vez la figura de Albus Dumbledore. Él, le sonrió en silencio, como si con solo mirarla supiera lo que ella estaba pensando a la perfección. Y Minerva también lo sabía.

Se levantó, se colocó su capa y salió de la oficina con paso lento pero firme.

Tal vez no era correcto. Tal vez no debía hacerlo. Pero algo le decía que necesitaba ver lo que ocurriría aquella noche en la torre de astronomía. Y ella siempre tenía en cuenta sus instintos.

En el camino hasta la torre, se cruzó con varios alumnos de paso apresurado para llegar hasta sus salas comunes, puesto que el toque de queda no estaba muy lejano. Le sonrió quedadamente a alguno y continuó sin inmutarse.

La torre de astronomía estaba tan silenciosa como podía estar una noche en que no había clases allí. Apenas entró se transformó en gato; había descubierto que al tener ese tamaño era mucho menos probable que la descubrieran, y además su sentido del oído se agudizaba. Caminó en cuatro buscando el lugar dónde había visto hacía un par de meses a aquellos dos. Esperaba que esta vez no hubiesen vuelto a cambiar la hora de encuentro.

Dentro del aula, a oscuras, sólo pudo ver a Draco apoyado en una pared junto a la ventana, y mirando por esta hacia afuera. Podría decir que se veía tranquilo y hasta aburrido, pero la mano que jugaba frenéticamente con su varita denotaba otra cosa.

Estaba nervioso. Era evidente.

Solo unos minutos después, un apresurado Harry apareció en la puerta. Cuando Draco se volteó a verlo, notó un sonrosado tono en sus mejillas probablemente por la carrera de llegar hasta allí. McGonagall lo vio tragar saliva ¿Acaso el aspecto de Harry a Malfoy le parecía…lindo?

Harry sonrió tímidamente al llegar hasta él, y Draco rodó los ojos poniendo aspecto de hastío, como si hubiese esperado mucho tiempo.

-Al fin. Te dije que no llegaras tarde.

-Lo siento, Giny no paraba de hablar. Creo que tal vez lo hizo a propósito, por un comentario de Ron…

El rostro de Draco se crispó.

Bien, hacía unas noches había aceptado que quería besar a Harry Potter. Y debía admitir que el hecho de que el niño de oro llegara hablando de su ex novia, no lo ponía nada contento.

-¿Así que estabas con la comadreja menor?

Harry lo miró un segundo sin decir nada. Entonces frunció el ceño y lo miró severamente. Draco rodó los ojos; Potter estaba susceptible. A Weasley y a Granger los trataba dentro de todo _bien_, pero nadie dijo nunca nada sobre Giny Weasley.

Ante la mirada de advertencia, Draco suspiró con resignación, pero no quitó su expresión soberbia.

-Bien, lo siento. ¿Estabas con la Weasley?

-Estábamos todos en la sala común, no fue que yo estuviera sólo con ella.

-¿Y qué? ¿Volvieron a confesarse su amor eterno?

Harry frunció aún más el ceño. ¿Qué le ocurría al rubio?

-¿Estás escuchando? No estaba solo con ella, estaban todos mis amigos.

-Lo que sea… Bueno ¿qué querías?- Intentó que su voz no sonara tan infantilmente resentida, pero no lo logró.

Una pequeña idea llegó al cerebro de Harry. Al suyo y al de McGonagall, quién se preguntó si Malfoy siempre había sido así de histérico. Nunca lo había notado. Harry lo miró con desconcierto y cautela.

-¿Por qué estás enojado?

-¿Quién dijo que lo estoy? Juntarte con gente estúpida al fin se te está pegando, Potter- Le respondió más bruscamente de lo que pensaba, desviando la vista.

-¡Draco!

Bien, suficiente. ¡Pensó que todo el asunto de las enemistades había acabado! No iba a dejar que Draco, por más reciente descubrimiento de sus sentimientos hacia él, hablara mal de sus amigos.

Los dos se miraron sin rastros de buen humor o broma en el rostro. Minerva se preguntó cómo pudo ponerse la atmósfera así de un minuto al otro.

-¿Por qué vuelves a insultar a mis amigos? ¿Qué rayos te sucede?

-No, Potter ¿Qué rayos te sucede a ti?

Draco avanzó un paso hacia adelante mientras le decía eso. Con el ceño también fruncido y mirándolo con reproche.

Si era sincero, ni siquiera él sabía por qué se había puesto así. Sentía un leve temblor en todo el cuerpo y el corazón se le había acelerado un poco.

A Harry, una leve vocecita parecida a la de Hermione, le dijo algo en su cabeza.

¿Draco podría haberse puesto celoso de Giny?

-Yo…

-¿Qué fue lo del viernes?

La pregunta lo tomó completamente desprevenido. McGonagall, acercó su pequeña cabecita de gato más a la puerta. El tono de voz de ambos había disminuido un poco.

-¿Te refieres a…?

Draco volvió a rodar los ojos. Le haría ver a Harry que él no estaba para perder el tiempo.

-Sí, Potter. Me refiero a que casi me besaste.

El silencio reinó un par de minutos. Draco sintió aún más fuertes sus palpitaciones, pero podía disimularlo a la perfección.

Harry por su lado lo miró con los labios entreabiertos y sintiendo como un calorcito le subía desde la espalda hasta llegar a su rostro. Estaba abochornado.

-No puedes decirlo más… ¿delicadamente?

-No soy una chica para andar avergonzándome ¿sabes?

Listo, lo había dicho. Quería dejarle claro a Potter que él, Draco Malfoy, era un chico. Un chico que tal vez había descubierto que le gustaba otro chico, pero un chico al fin y al cabo. No iba a jugar con él; y esperaba que Potter lo entendiera.

-Lo del viernes fue que…

-¿Experimentabas?

La expresión de Harry fue de un completo desconcierto. ¡No podía haberle preguntado eso! ¿Qué se le pasaba por la cabeza? ¿Acaso tenía ese concepto sobre él?

-¿Ah?

Lo miró ofendido y lastimado. Su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar, pero porque quería que Malfoy se callara y dejara de arruinar las cosas.

De repente el rubio, empezó a parlotear algo que para él no tenía sentido.

Y Minerva entendió que sólo estaba nervioso. Y los nervios lo habían llevado a ponerse a la defensiva. Harry pensó algo parecido, porque mientras el rubio desvariaba, mostró una pequeña sonrisa de lado antes de acercarse sin que el otro se diera cuenta.

-Te pregunto si fue un experimento. De repente te dijiste: "Hey ¿cómo será besar a un chico? Y si no puedo probarlo con mis amigos ¿Por qué no con Malfoy? No es como si…"

No supo si fue porque estaba hartándose de escuchar al Malfoy de antes, o porque quería hacer lo que había ido a hacer antes de que las cosas se desvirtuaran y solo saliera de allí con la enemistad reanudada…

Pero lo hizo.

Harry lo besó.

Lo había tomado con rapidez de ambas mejillas, suavemente, sorprendiendo a Draco. Y con la misma rapidez había posado sus labios sobre los de él.

Solo había sido un contacto de labios, nada más. Pero un escalofrío le recorrió toda la columna y sintió las piernas torpes. En el beso, que por cierto el rubio no daba señales de responderle, abrió los ojos con un reciente temor.

¿Qué tal si él y Hermione se habían equivocado y Malfoy no estaba para nada interesado en él?

Pero si así fuera… ¿ya lo habría golpeado, no?

Draco Malfoy lo miraba sin reaccionar, con las profundas orbes grises clavadas en él. Harry se separó despacio y sintió que la cara le ardía ¿y ahora qué? Llevó una mano hasta la nuca, donde se rascó nerviosamente.

Se miraron unos segundos, hasta que sintió que debía decir algo.

-Eres un quejica ¿te lo han dicho?

Draco pareció despertar de un trance y para aumentar su temor, frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué…?

Pero antes de que pudiese empezar nuevamente con su perorata, o peor, a reprocharle su atrevimiento, Harry volvió a sujetarlo de las mejillas. Con expresión algo fría, Draco le agarró las muñecas, intentando que lo soltara.

-Sí, eres mi amigo. Y sí, me pregunté cómo sería besarte. Pero fue porque me gustas

La pesada atmósfera que se había formado cuando Harry nombró a Giny, se esfumó. Minerva prácticamente la pudo sentir cayéndose a pedacitos alrededor de ellos.

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

Draco lo miró sin decir nada, como si aún no entendiera sus palabras.

Entonces, una sonrisa ladina apareció en su rostro sorprendiendo por un momento a Harry. El rubio se acercó a él (recién ahora notaba que casi eran de la misma estatura) y mientras hablaba no quitó esa sonrisa socarrona.

-Tú tendrás un problema con eso.

Y sin más, fue él quien lo besó.

Aprovechó la sorpresa de Harry para tomar el control; con una de sus manos le sostuvo el rostro, y la otra la llevó a la nuca del castaño, buscando el mayor contacto posible. En cuanto Harry abrió la boca para decir algo, quejarse o lo que fuese, Draco introdujo su lengua.

Al principio, Harry solo se dejó hacer. Pero unos segundos después inició una guerra de lenguas que, aunque ninguno de los dos lo admitiría en voz alta, les sabía a gloria.

Harry empujó a Draco contra la pared, exigiendo que sus cuerpos se juntaran más. El beso, que había comenzado como algo inexperto y hasta inocente, iba aumentando de ritmo y podría decirse que con pasión.

¿Por qué habían tardado tanto tiempo en hacer eso? ¿Por qué haber desperdiciado siete largos años en peleas y odios a muerte?

Ah, claro. La guerra, Voldemort, rivalidades y esas cosas…

Harry obligó a su cerebro a que dejara de pensar incoherencias y pusiera toda su atención a lo que hacía en ese momento; besar a Draco Malfoy con tanta urgencia como si su vida dependiese de ello.

Si McGonagall no le tuviese muy alta estima a su propia dignidad, habría admitido al menos en su mente que estaba levemente sonrojada.

Había visto suficiente, y definitivamente era una completa falta de respeto seguir observando en las penumbras. Antes de girarse, lo último que vio fue las pálidas manos de Draco enredándose con cariño en el inmanejable cabello de Harry.

Si la interrogaran sobre lo ocurrido esa noche, estaba segura de que no diría ni una palabra.

Por un lado, porque bien ella podría espiar todo lo que quisiese, pero de ahí a andar contándolo por cualquier lado había un largo trecho. Le parecía absurdo y nada noble.

Por el otro, porque ni ella misma podía terminar de creerlo ¿Harry Potter enamorado de Draco Malfoy?

Bueno, no había usado el término "enamorado", pero era la única explicación que se le ocurría al pensar en el cariño que se había reflejado en los ojos verdes antes de dar el primer paso.

Cuando volvió a su oficina, sintió un carraspeo de voz proveniente del retrato de Dumbledore, más ella ni siquiera se giró. Que ni soñara el retrato que iba a contarle lo que había visto.

Aunque algo le preguntó en su cabeza si el mismísimo Dumbledore no se habría esperado algo así, alguna vez.

Había que ver; su mentor podía tener una mente más aguda que cualquiera.


End file.
